Past Present Future
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: *Sequel to The Switched* Two years later after the switched, Claire comes face to face with her past while living in her present and now her future may be tampered. Will she ever let go? Will she ever say those three words to Shane? Can she move on? Stick around and find out! *READ&REVIEW* ITLL BE WORTH IT! I PROMISE! (i also suck at summaries. sorry!) -MIKI-
1. Chapter 1: The Passed Two Years

**Hey guys! You may know me as a unfinished (Meaning I don't finish what I started) but don't worry im here to fix that. So You guys already read the switched I hope, if not then that's okay too…..actually its not, go read the switched. Its okay I'll wait…**

**(Later)**

**You done? Great. Now you know the full story. This will be a sequel to that story. Mainly about Claire and her past present and future is. Im not sure how long it will be but I hope long.**

**Alright….here goes.**

**Time set: 2 years after**

**Chapter 1**

**Claire**

_Run….run like you've never ran before! Fire. Fire everywhere. The screams. The screams of those who were caught up in this. My brother no where to be found. "Brother!" _

_Raging fire surrounding my brother…..no….no! The house….Its not my fault! No! no! _

"No!" She yelped and startled awake. Claire's eyes popped open. Making effort to sit up, she realized that she was in her room and it happened to be just a dream. A dream that happened three years ago. Back when she was twelve. She sighed and got out of bed, pulled back the curtains to only get blinded by the sun. adjusting her eyes she looked out the window. _Today is the day that I came to this place. The day where it all began. _Looking around her room memories flooded her brain. _Two years…..since then. Not a single call from my parents._ She peered out the window again, and noticed a moving truck out in the drive way of Shane's old house. _Someone's moving in? _After getting dressed she hurried downstairs and entered the not so quiet kitchen. For the past two years Shane and his family have been living here, Though she doesn't mind it, in fact it makes her feel a part of a family, even if its not hers. "Claire there you are! Where have you been? You need to tell your boyfriend to keep away from my plate."

Claire smiled at Alyssa before laying her eyes on her almost- seventeen year old boyfriend. Its been two years since they got together. _I still hadn't said those three words to him, even though he says them to me all the time now. I don't know why im holding back, just something is holding me from confessing. _

"Claire loves me to much to take your side!" Shane retorted. He got to his feet and kissed Claire's cheek. "Good morning beautiful."

Claire suddenly felt heat beneath her cheeks as she noticed Alyssa and Adam were staring. "Shane stop. Not in front of your siblings."

"Especially when we're eating." Fourteen year old Adam said. He looked like another Shane Collins. His hair was just flopped to the opposite side and was shorter then his brothers. Claire honestly couldn't help herself when she saw him. She immediately hugged Adam's neck and gave him a big bear hug. She's been doing this for quite a while now. "Good morning to you too!"

Adam squirmed in my arms. "Get off meeee! Shane!"

Claire sighed and let him loose. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself."

Alyssa, now nineteen years old chuckled as she got up. "Come on Adam lets go see what mother wanted before these two made their appearances." She took a hold of Adam's hand as he followed his sister out the door.

It didn't take a second for them to be alone when she felt arms around her torso. Looking up she saw Shane smiling down at her. "Soooo….Tomorrow is my birthday."

"I know."

"My seventeenth I might add."

"Yes Shane I know." He was like a puppy begging for a dog treat. _He is so cute when he's like this, but I must stay firm! _Turning in his arms Claire hugged his neck. "I made sure to get you a present already. And no I cant tell you."

"Give me hints?"

She knew she could give him a hint or two but what would be the fun in that? She shook her head and kissed his lips. "Sorry buddy. Got to wait for tomorrow." I pulled away before making my way into the kitchen. Shane followed.

"Oh come on that's so long!"

"Its only twenty four hours."

"That's too long for a man to wait."

She frowned at him. _If he cant wait for a simple present then how can he wait for me to be ready to….._ She looked away and stared at the glass in her hand and the carton of orange juice in her other. _He doesn't push me into it. Nor does he hint to me that he wants to do it…..but I just cant believe he'd wait so long for me to be ready… plus I haven't even said those three words yet….and its been two years. If I cant say "I love you" Then how can I possibly give myself up to him…Pathetic._

She looked up when hearing a heavy sigh from him. He had his hands shoved in his jacket. He shrugged. "Just forget it…. I'll wait." He gave me a smile then fled out of the kitchen. She stared at the swinging door, feeling a bit angry at him. He was doing his whole guilt thing in order to get his way again. She sighed. _Have a boyfriend is a strain on your health sometimes. _Claire gave that some thought as she gulped down her orange juice. She peered out the window, watching movers go back and forth in and out of the house next door. _I wonder if I should be a friendly neighbor and say hi….._She debated on it for about three minutes before sitting her empty glass down and making her way out the door and coming into the blinding sun. _I hate the end of summer. Nothing but heat._ She padded my way over to Shane's old house but stopped at a distance. The house looked abandoned. Well it was. But after two long years the house will finally be with a family.

"Who could be moving in….." Claire mumbled. About five minutes later of observing she saw a girl about Adam's age maybe a year younger coming down the walk way. The girl stopped when she noticed Claire. The girl had cute red colored braids and was in boy clothes. She also had a cap on her head. She looked pale as ever. Her blue eyes widened when she was staring at Claire. "Claire?" She said in her small voice. It took a minute or two to figure it out but once Claire did she gasped in surprise.

"Gracie!?" Claire didn't know who made the first move before they both were wrapped in each others arms. "Gracie! Why are you here? Is everything okay at home!?" Claire asked as she held her niece at arms length.

"Mama got into a big fight with grandpa and grandma. Daddy decided he wasn't going to have it and moved us to where you were sent. This way we could be a family again." Gracie explained.

"A family?" Claire grew excited at first then frowned at what she would loose. She stared at the house next to Shane's old house. _For two years I've been living with Shane's family….I made myself apart of their family…._ Gracie grabbed Claire's hand and smiled at Claire. "Don't worry, from the letters and emails mama got from you we figured you didn't want to leave that Shane family. So mama isn't going to make you move out. Though I do want you to see her!" Claire felt relived hearing that, now she didn't have to make a choice. It wouldn't of been pretty. Claire made her way inside with Gracie. Staring at the foyer brought back memories of that last night Shane's father was seen, well until he made another appearance when Shane and her were switched. "Mama! Mama!" Gracie called out, skipping to the living room. Claire followed mutedly. Gracie was always the rambunctious out of them two. That must have been the age difference between her and Claire. Claire smiled when met with her sister in the kitchen. Its been ages since she's seen her. "Abbey-"

Her sister didn't give her a chance to say anything else as she squeezed Claire into a big bear hug. "Oh my god I missed you!" She held Claire at arms length. "Have you been eating okay? How are you in school!? When have you last showered-"

"Abbey! Calm down okay." Claire chuckled at her insane sister. She pulled away. "Shane's mother has been taking good care of me."

"Silly mama. Don't you remember?"

Abbey grew red as she composed herself. She gave us a small smile. "Sorry. Its just been years since I've seen my sister. How old are you…..fourteen?" She joked. Claire glared. "Im fifteen thank you!"

Abbey laughed and was about to say something but stopped when Claire's phone rang. Claire smiled apologetically and made her way out of the kitchen. She picked up her phone and smashed it against her ear. "Hello."

"Don't hello me missy. We have plans! Where is your sneaky butt."

Claire chuckled. "Im in your house."

"Where? I looked for you everywhere…..even the basement! Claire!"

"I meant your old home smart one." Claire said. There was a moment of silence then some shifting noise before a door closing. "Why are you there?"

"Well I met up with the people who are moving in-"

"Claire! Who's that!?" Gracie rammed into Claire, taking her by surprise making her fall onto her butt and dropping her phone. Gracie blushed. "S-sorry…"

"No harm done…." Claire picked up the phone and got it against her ear only to hear the last words he was spouting. "-they better be nice…"

"What was that? Sorry I dropped my phone."

Shane sighed. "I said that those people who I don't know should know that you have an over protective boyfriend and they better be nice."

Claire rolled her eyes. "I'll be out in a few so cool it hot head-"

"Only hot for you."

He always knew how to make her laugh.

**Alright. Im going to stop here for now. The next chapter I will have Shane's pov but right now I need a break and I cant think anymore. I really hope this was a good chap. I know the beginning was a joke but trust me it'll get better. I promise!**

**I love you guys so much! Please review and tell me what you think! I'd be happy to read and see if this story is better, BTW Claire will not be a psychotic killer like I was riding towards, that's why I made this sequel. I cant do a dark Claire, it just doesn't feel right to destroy a good person that was created by a great author. Anyways again I hope you liked it and enjoyed.**

**Review! Ill give you a cookie! Even if you don't lol (::) There! Lol.**

**-MIKI-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pleasent Present

**Hi guys! Soooo…. Sorry I havent updated in three days. Ive been….. Well battling with my emotions, yesterday was my birthday and let me tell you I had a mixed kind of birthday, I say it was depressing then it was happy…bipolar birthdays…..who like them? No one. Lol anyways lets get this story started!**

**Enjoy guys!**

**Chapter 2**

**Shane**

Shane stared at his frozen brother for another good bit. Adam has been like this since class had started. Shane looked at Claire, who was looking back at him. Shane leaned closer to Claire and asked. "Why is my brother's eyes glued to your friend? And is he drooling?"

Claire chuckled and cupped Shane's shoulder. "Shane I think your brother has an eye for my niece."

"Impossible…..my brother is clueless when girls come around….."

Claire gave Shane a face before looking over at the two kids. Adam was staring at the girl who was just talking and smiling. Was she flirting? Do thirteen year olds know how to flirt? Recalling his youth years he got that answer, it was yes. Most definitely.

"Well Gracie is a boy magnet." Claire responded.

"So Abbey….Gracie….. How long are you staying here?" Shane's mother asked as she sat down the pot of beef stew. She took her seat at the head of the table. "For a while."

"Is Claire moving back in? I wouldn't mind having her room." Alyssa grinned at Claire. Claire gave her a hard glare then a smile. _Ah family_. Shane thought. He gripped his girlfriend's hand under the table and began shoveling beef stew into his mouth.

Abbey smiled. "No. Claire has been living in good care. It'll be rude to just take her."

"Plus if she lives with us then I'd have to hear about how much she misses her boyfriend and how bad she wants to-" Gracie giggled when Claire glared at her. "Gracie did anyone ever tell you to shut up?"

"Plenty of times. I just never listened." Gracie smiled then turned her head towards Adam. "So…. I guess we'll be class mates then?"

Adam just stared at her, totally gawking like a love sick pup. It was quite weird to see since Shane had never seen his little brother in this kind of way. Shane sighed and smacked his little brother on the back of his head, making him snap out of the love sick trans and into a pissed off teen. "The heck Shane!?"

"Sorry I don't like drool all over my food."

Adam stared at his brother for a minute as his face got red then he wiped his mouth and got up. "Excuse me." He said. He got his food and drink and fled the scene. Gracie frowned. She gazed at Shane like he was the bad guy. "What?"

"You made him leave." She pouted. "Your so rude."

"Had to. Its creepy to see my brother in love." Shane said. Gracie's face went bright red at Shane's words. She tugged on her moms sleeve and frowned more.

"Mom can we go now?"

Claire chuckled. "Gracie don't mind Shane."

"Yeah he's just a douche." Alyssa said.

"Shouldn't you be in a college dorm or something!"

Alyssa was in the act of responding when Shane's mother intervened. "Kids behave. We do have guests you know. Alyssa don't you have a test tomorrow?"

Alyssa looked at her mother then her brother and stuck her tongue out before making her way out the door. Shane's mother sighed and looked at Claire's sister and niece. " Im so sorry for my kids. They do behave well. I promise."

"Its okay. I understand. I have a daughter. I get it."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Its means you're a brat now quiet and eat or ill eat your stew." Shane said.

"Shane!" Claire smacked Shane's arm and glared at him. "You really need people skills!"

"What I really need is to eat my stew in peace." Shane said. He got up with his stew and drink and left the table, leaving Claire, her family and his mother down there by themselves.

Opening up his eyes the first thing he saw was a face looking down at him. He was startled and came up so quick that the face and his head bumped into one another. "Ow!" He heard after he shoved off his headset. Shane looked at the person who was holding their head. It was Claire. "Ow…" She moaned again.

"Claire what are you doing here…"

"I came to check on you. Idiot." Claire huffed. Her eyes gazed at Shane then at his untouched dinner. "You didn't eat."

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"Don't tell me what I need Claire." Shane hissed. He leaned back against the wall and sighed. Claire laid her hands on her hips. Shane noticed she was chewing on her lip. He realized she's done that a lot. Claire eased herself down on his bed and grabbed his hand in a gentle fashion. Her eyes kept on him the whole time. "I'm sorry. For what I said. I shouldn't be telling you what I need or need not to do." She said. Her eyes finally drifted away. "Tomorrows your birthday…you want to do something fun?" Claire asked.

Shane shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

Claire got closer to him until he wrapped her up in his arms. She laid her head in the crane of his neck. "Well… we could go on a date…."

"I guess so."

"And this one could be more different…."

"How so…." Shane looked down at her to see her face was red. Her hands were jittery and she seemed to be a bit squirmy. "Claire…"

"Well since it is your birthday. We could…ummm you know…."

"You…..know?"

"Yeah….ummm we could do what adults do."

Shane felt really clueless at first until she mimed the whole 'You know' scene. Shane's cheeks got really hot. His eyes glanced down at her chest but darted away in seconds. "You mean….that…."

Claire nodded. "I-if you wanted to I mean…."

"Your fifteen though…."

"And soon you'd be eighteen….. Maybe we need to do this so we wont get in trouble-"

"Claire-"

"Plus its been two years and….well….I just….want to make you happy…."

Shane sighed. He lifted her off him and laid her down. He proceeded to hover over her. Their faces inches apart. "Claire….Like I said two years ago I don't want you for sex. I want you for….well you. I love you." Shane smiled, then frowned when he saw Claire's eyes filling with tears. "W-why are you crying?"

She stared at Shane for a long second then hugged his neck. "Shane….its been two years since you confessed…..so why cant I…." Claire said. Shane felt pain swell up inside him. Not because he hasn't heard her say those three words he'd been saying but to hear the hurt in her voice. Shane gazed down at her. "I already know you love me Claire. No need for you to say it until your ready to." He said. He got up, her in his big arms and laid his hand on her head. "Enough of this. Claire tomorrow will be an amazing date. And I'll love it either way. Now its late. We should get some sleep now."

Claire stayed close to him for a long while then when he thought of carrying her to bed she pulled back. She gave him a smile. "Okay. Sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble. I love you." Shane said before kissing her a sweet and tender kiss. Claire smiled then skipped out of his room. He laid on his bed and drifted off into sleep after a while of listening to mindless music.

It was around midnight when Shane felt a poke on his cheek. A few more pokes and swats later he finally opened his eyes and saw Claire staring down at him. He got himself up in a sitting position before looking at his clock then back at her. "Claire…." He got to his feet slowly and scratched his messy hair. "What's wrong?"

"I had another dream…." Claire said. "Can I sleep with you…."

"Whats wrong with your room?" Not that Shane wouldn't mind sleeping with Claire, its just if his mother saw them sleeping together she would kill them both. Him especially since he is the guy.

"Nothing…..I just don't want to be alone….." She said. Is it bad that Shane thought his girlfriend looked the cutest when scared? Probably. Shane yawned and grabbed her hand.

"How about this…..I'll stay in your room until you fall asleep….."

"O-okay." She agreed and let Shane lead her down the hall and back to her room. Once they were in her bed and settled Shane suggested. "How about you tell me about your dream. Maybe that would help."

Claire snuggled close to him and laid her head in the crane of his neck. "The house…..was on fire…people were running around….. My brother was on fire….I wanted to run to him but arms grabbed me and that's when I woke up, sweating and breathing heavy."

Shane skimmed her arm up and down. "how long have you been having dreams like that?"

"they started last year."

Shane thought back to last year. It was the year that her parents didn't call. Or write. Though that was a lot like the year before so what was the difference. "I don't remember a lot about my incident. I just remember that I set my brother and house on fire…well that's what my parents told me. And then they exiled me…." Claire confessed. Shane was a bit surprised since Claire never opened up to him like this. Was this her talking or sleep?

"Im surprised you even told me that. Its not like you to talk about your past….." Shane said. He waited for a reply. He didn't get one. He peered down to see she was sound asleep. He smiled. He covered her up, kissed her head and tried to get up to go to his own room but he didn't go far when Claire held onto his shirt for dear life. "Don't leave me…." She mumbled. Shane stared at her then the door. He thought for a moment before giving up. He got back in his position and let Claire hold onto him for dear life. He held her in his arms and closed his eyes. He thought about what Claire had confessed. And soon he drifted off into a dream that hopefully will become his reality in the near future.

"_Shane come on!" Claire called out. She stood at the pier in a white dress. Her hair blew in the wind, and she looked absolutely stunning. _

"_Yeah daddy!" The little girl said. The little girl stood beside Claire hand in hand. _

_Shane feeling happier then ever walked up to his family and smiled. "Alright Im coming." He lifted up his left hand to wave and noticed the sunshine brightening up his wedding ring. He noticed Claire had one too._

_He and Claire were married. And the little girl must have been their child since….she looked a bit like both of them. _

Shane smiled at the dream he was enjoying. "Claire…." He unconsciously hugged her closer to him as he dreamt about his future wife and child.

_I want her forever and ever….._

**Alright I thought that was a good ending to the second chap. At least I hope. Chapter 3 will be Claire's POV, tell me do you want both of their POV's in the same chap? And I hope you guys can tell that Shane was dreaming.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed! And Review! I love you guys! Bye bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Best Birthday Present

**Hello fellow readers! Welcome back! And I am glad your back. Okay okay I'll stop talking so you can get on with the joy of the story lol (Yeah right)**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Claire**

"_You must get out of here Claire!" A female voice ordered. Claire was engulfed in a hug by someone. She heard her brothers cry from behind so clearly. Too clearly that she had the urge to turn around, though the woman didn't let her._

"_Come Claire." The woman grabbed Claire's hand tightly before pulling her away. "We need to go before your parents find us…. Your sister must be somewhere….we have to find her!" The woman stopped beside a tree and turned to Claire. She held Claire's shoulders and stared down at her. Claire saw that it was Ginger, the housekeeper/ and a friend of her sisters. "Claire-" Ginger started but the sounds of sticks snapping behind them made her look up and push Claire behind her. Claire poked her head out and clutched onto the hem of Ginger's skirt. Claire saw some army men standing in front of them. With guns pointed at them._

"_Move girl. We have orders to execute the child." One man said. Ginger gave them a cold stare. "I shall not! I promised Abbey to keep her safe no matter what."_

"_Move or die!"_

_Ginger stretched her hands and looked back at Claire. "Run. Run as far as you can…..don't look back." _

_Claire widened her eyes when she saw tears form. Ginger pushed Claire back. "Go now!" She screamed. Claire didn't hesitate, she got to her feet and ran. She kept running till she heard a gun shot. She stopped, turned and from the distance saw Ginger sitting up right against the tree. She was still breathing. Claire stared at the scene with wide eyes. She widened those eyes more when she saw an army guy blow Gingers head off. _

"_Ginger!" Claire screamed, feeling tears streak her cheeks. _

_The army men turned to Claire and started towards her. Claire shocked, and shaken forced her body to move. She ran through the woods for a long time, till she tripped and landed face first in mud, there she started sobbing. _

_Soon it turned into tortured screams of sorrow._

_Ginger…._

Claire snapped up, her breathing was rapid. Her body was shaken. She had beads of sweat covering her body. She removed the covers in a slow manner as she tried to catch her breath. Claire glanced at her clock to see it was three in the morning. She looked at her hand with wide eyes as she remembered her dream. Claire got to her feet and staggered to her side window. She leaned against the wall, peering out into the peaceful night. "What was that dream….."

The dream spun around in Claire's mind for a bit more till she shook it off. Looking back at her bed she just now realized that Shane wasn't with her, though he was earlier when she fell asleep.

She frowned at her empty bed. Shane could of stayed a little longer with her, maybe then she wouldn't of had that horrid dream.

Claire proceeded down the hall after calming down some. She stopped at Shane's door when she came to the top of the stairs. She peered at it for a bit before she reached for the handle. Just when she was about to touch the knob it turned on its own, the door suddenly swung open and she saw a sleepy looking Shane looking down at her. "Claire?"

Claire kept silent. The dream flooded her mind again. The gun sound. The splatter of her friend's blood. The screams. "Hey? Are you okay?" She heard Shane. Claire's body felt paralyzed as her mind played that scene over and over. _If I killed her…..I watched her die…..I abandoned her! _With that thought Claire felt pain swelling in her chest. She backed up from Shane and started down the stairs. It was when she got half way down that she felt a hand on her arm. "Claire what's the matter?"

Claire shook her head and tired to pull away but Shane didn't let her go. She pulled harder. She turned around to face him and finally got free though felt her balance go off. She was so close to falling, luckily Shane was there to catch her. His arms were around her with a tight grip. "Are you okay?" He held her at arms length. "Claire?"

Claire wanted to tell him, but if her knew that she killed someone, a close friend then he'd hate her. He'd despise her. Claire composed herself. "Yes. Im sorry to have troubled you." She smiled. "Why are you up so early?"

"I felt hungry. And I couldn't sleep." Claire noticed dark bags under his eyes. _Were they always there? _Claire asked herself. She stared at Shane for a bit more till she hugged his hand in hers.

"Why don't I make you something to eat?"

"You can cook?"

"Of course idiot." Claire giggled. She pulled away as she skipped the steps and all the way into the kitchen. Shane soon came in behind her. He got behind her as he observed her making eggs. he gave her a funny look every five seconds. After several funny looks Claire finally glared at him. "Why don't you go sit somewhere?"

Shane frowned. "But I like being close to you."

"Well with you looking at me like that I cant concentrate!" She said. Shane held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. Im sorry."

Claire stared at him hard before turning back to her eggs. She stirred them around for a few as her mind went else where. What brought her back from her other world was Shane's arms wrapped around her. Claire blushed and stared up at him. "Shane…."

"If you ever need to talk or tell me something…..don't hesitate to." He said. "I love you. And always will. No matter what you may do or did….I don't care okay?"

They gazed at one another till Claire tore her eyes away. She turned off the stove, got the eggs on two plates and sat the pan in the sink. She stood at the sink for a while. Again Shane hugged her from behind. She blushed. She looked up at him to see he hand a gentle face on. Turning to him she smiled. _I love you Shane….._ "Shane…."

"Yes?"

"I-I- love-" Claire paused to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding so fast. Her eyes stared into Shane's. His eye brow was raised. His hands were gently holding her waist. "I-I um-uhh-" _Why cant I say it! I love you! I love you! I love you! _Claire sucked in her breath and grabbed his shirt collar. "Shane!"

"What is it?"

"Shane….I-I-love-"

"Shane? Claire?" A voice called. Shane and Claire instantly pulled apart when Shane's mother entered the kitchen. It seemed like she didn't notice a thing. Good. Claire caught her breath as Shane looked disappointed. "Its so early. What are you two doing up?"

"We couldn't sleep." Shane answered. Claire stared at Shane. His expression was unreadable. She couldn't really tell what he's thinking now. She pursed lips together. _And I was so close to telling him….. Damn…. _Shane's mother stared at both of them with a frown. "You kids should go back to sleep soon. Its not healthy to stay up so late."

"Alright….though why are you awake mom?"

"I heard some noises down here." She smiled. "Turns out its just my goofy kids." She gave Shane and Claire a kiss on the head before leaving.

Claire got her plate then handed Shane his. He took it and smiled. "Thank you." He sat at the table before shoveling food into his mouth. Claire stared at him with great shock. Shocked that she saw her boyfriend eat like a wild animal. At least he used a fork. Once they both were done Claire cleaned the dishes. She was in the midst of drying off her hands when Shane kissed her head. "Alright. Im going to sleep off this food. Thank you again for making a great meal!"

"Its not that great."

"It is." Shane smiled. "Well night Claire." He started towards the door then looked back with a smile. "Get some rest. Today is our date." He added. She smiled and nodded then watched him leave, feeling like a complete idiot.

_I may feel this way now….but im determined to tell him…._

_I will tell him by tonight!_

**Shane**

He looked everywhere in this house for her. Even the yard. She's no where to be found, after thirty minutes of searching the house again he finally grabbed his phone and left the house. He dialed her number. It rang. And rang. And rang. On the fourth ring Claire picked up. "Hi Shane."

"Hey. Where are you?" He asked, he scanned the neighborhood up and down. There was no sign of life anywhere. Its still early in the day though. "Sorry Shane. I couldn't sleep so I just came over to my sisters. You should come over."

Shane gave that some thought. He frowned as he recalled the girl from before. Then her mother, Claire's sister. Shivers went up his spine. "No thanks."

"Why not?" She whined.

"Im not into socializing with other families…."

There was silence on the phone for a while before Claire sighed. "Alright. I have no choice then."

Shane had no clue what she was talking about until he heard footsteps approach him from behind. Turning around he saw Claire hanging up his phone and giving him a look. She grabbed his hand. "Come on. Its only for a bit."

"No Claire."

Claire gave him a hard look then frowned. She looked down. The look on her face made Shane feel pained. Guilty too. He sighed and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with confusion. "I don't like your niece…..but I love you. So I'll put up with it." Shane felt heat upon his cheeks as Claire smiled at him. "Just know im not staying long. You got it."

"Of Course. It is your birthday after all." Claire giggled and pulled him towards her sister's house. When entering they were greeted by Claire's niece. Gracie. Gracie's smile turned upside down when she saw Shane. Her face scrunched up. "What is he doing here!?"

"Im with Claire you brat." Shane growled.

"What did you call me? You stupid boy!" Gracie retorted. Before Shane could get another insult out Claire got between them and smiled at the both of them.

"I smell bacon. And eggs. lets go eat." Shane reluctantly followed Claire into her sister's kitchen. Abbey looked up from what she was doing and smiled at them. "Well look at what came in. Shane. Its nice to see you again." Abbey held out her hand. Shane looked at it then at her. "A handshake. I wont bite you know. I promise."

Claire elbowed him in the torso making him grunt. "Shane be nice. Please?"

Shane gave her a look then sighed. He took Abbey's hand and even put on a fake smile. "Same here." Abbey accepted that with a smile and let go of his hand. "Gracie why not wake you father up."

"Kay."

Forty five minutes of playing nice went by in a slow manner. Too slow in Shane's case. But Shane had to make it. Or Claire would have that sad face on, and he never wanted to be the one who makes Claire cry. So if he had to play nice, he surely would. "So Shane what do you intend to do after school?" Mark asked. He acts like a father alright, though to the wrong person it seems. He acted like a dad to Gracie but also to Claire. It sort of made Shane mad for some reason. "Im not sure."

"Do you have a job?" He asked.

"No."

Mark rose a brow. "What grades do you have?" Shane itched his head then shrugged. "Descent ones."

"Claire your boyfriend is descent…descent isn't good enough for you, you know?" Mark said. Shane was shocked. How could this man say that? This man isn't even her father! Claire squeezed Shane's hand. She was warning him in her own way, Shane's sure of it. "So Shane….did you and Claire…you know….."

"Mark!" Claire blushed.

"Im sorry Claire but this needs to be asked. I may not be your dad but im the closest thing you have." Mark said. "So Shane-"

Shane proceeded to stand up. "I really don't have to tell you crap! And neither does Claire!"

Mark shrugged. "The boy is major sensitive. Claire are you sure this is your boyfriend?"

Claire got up quickly and grabbed Shane's arm before Shane could even move it to punch the guy. Claire glared at him. "He is. He will be for good. No matter what you have to say."

Mark stood up. He chuckled. "That's surprising. Coming from a girl who was with multiple men at twelve."

Shane's eyes widened and looked down at Claire. He saw her face growing sad. Her eyes looked sorrowful. "So did you actually take him or were you just pretending to not be a slut?" Mark asked.

Shane gently pushed Claire behind him then grabbed Mark by his tie and pulled him close. They both were face to face. Shane stared into his eyes. "Lets get something straight. Claire is not and will never be a slut. You talk anymore and I will cut you." Shane shoved Mark back and grabbed Claire's hand. They both were close to the living room door when Mark laughed. "Claire….I bet you haven't told him. Have you? What a stupid boy…falling for a whore-" Mark didn't finish. He never could. Shane gave him one hard punch to the face and he was flat on his butt. He started to go for another punch when Claire got in front of Shane. She cupped his face and made him look at her. "Calm. Calm down Shane."

While Claire was calming Shane down, Shane saw Mark get up. His face was a bit scary. Shane noticed Mark was reaching for something in his pocket. Once Shane caught sight of the blade he had he shoved Claire behind him and was ready to take him on. Fortunately Abbey and Gracie entered the living room at the right time. Mark put the blade up and smiled over at his wife. Its like he's a whole other person.

"Breakfast is ready." Abbey said, oblivious to what just happened. Mark got his plate then started eating as if nothing happened. Shane couldn't handle this. He turned to Claire. "We need to go."

Claire must of saw the look on Shane's face since she agreed. She said her goodbyes to her family then walked out with Shane.

Hand in hand they both walked in silence. It was when they reached a nearby park that Claire spoke up. "Shane are you okay?"

Shane turned towards her. He hugged Claire tight as he could. "I love you…..just remember that Claire…."

"Shane…."

Shane held her at arms length to peer down at her. "I don't care what he says. I love you….."

Claire gave him a look before smiling. She hugged both his hands and said. "Lets go have some fun birthday boy."

Shane gave her a small smile. "That sounds great."

A day full of shopping and walking around with Claire, Shane started to feel a lot better. By the time it was around dusk Shane had forgotten all about the incident, except what Mark had said. His words had been rolling in Shane's head all day.

"Claire…"

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you something?" Shane pulled Claire into his lap as they sat on the park bench. Claire's arms went around his neck. She gave him a nod. "What….did Mark mean?"

"Hm?"

"When he said you didn't tell me…what did he mean?" Claire gave Shane a long look before getting off him and standing three feet away. Her back was toward him. He got up and made his way to her. "Claire…."

She frowned and looked up at the sky. "When I was five…..my sister had already been involved with Mark. In fact at that time Gracie has already been born. But even if he was a dad, he still wanted more. My sister didn't want to do anything that may cause another pregnancy….so when Mark got horny….he showed up in my room. This happened for about six to seven years. Finally when I was exiled…..I got rid of him. Now that he's back….he knows he can-"

"Like the hell he will." Shane growled. Claire stared at him in shock. "You are MY girlfriend. If he lays a finger on MY girlfriend I will be glad to kick his ass." Shane stopped when he saw Claire covering her mouth. Tears were formed in her eyes. "Claire?" Claire took her hands away from her mouth and hugged Shane's torso. There she buried her face in Shane's shirt, she shifted her head side to side till she finally lifted up and looked at him. "No one had ever said that….though no one had never known this about me…..not even my sister…..knows."

"Don't worry Claire. Your safe with me and so is this secret." Shane laid his hand on her head. He smiled down at her. "I love you…." Shane said. He laid his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." Claire said, which surprised them both. They both stared at each other for a while. Shocked at what Claire had said Shane blinked. "You what?"

Claire blushed then bit her lip. "I said….I love you. I always did."

Shane smiled bigger. "Some how…..just hearing those words made my birthday the best. God I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Shane!" Claire said again in giggles.

Shane smiled more then leaned in closer. She lifted up on her tip toes.

That's when their lips met. And fireworks exploded.

_Best birthday. Ever._

**Alright I hoped you guys liked it? Idk I thought I could of done better. Im sorry about some parts. I started to fall asleep on some of it. And couldn't think straight. But I wanted to get this done. Im sorry for making ya'll wait so long. Though im glad I did it. And Claire confessed finally! Yay!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Better chapter next time. Promise!**

**Review please and tell me your thoughts. I'd love to hear them :) **

**Here have a cookie (::) hehe. Just cause I want to lol.**

**Stand by for the next chap. Oh please give me some ideas? And of course I'll give all the credit to you! And its okay if you cant think of some ideas! Its all good!**

**-MIKI-**


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter and Bonds

**Hi guys! Im back again. Hopefully this will be a better chap. Less boring lol.**

**Shall we get started? Uh…duh lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Claire**

_Claire laid in that mud for a long time, but when she heard footsteps coming towards her she got to her feet and started rushing off through the woods. She ran and ran till she hit something hard, making her fall back on her butt. She looked up to see her own father staring down at her. His eyes were full of anger. His grip was tight when he pulled her up onto her feet and dragged her back home. His hits were harder this time. The pain was unbearable. Claire wished she was dead then._

"_Im sorry!" Claire cried_

_"You are worthless to us!" Her mother declared before smacking Claire across the face. Claire laid on the floor motionless. Her eyes stared up at her father._

_"You killed him. Now how can we live on the family name, you foolish child!" He yelled before kicking her stomach_. _Claire curled up in a ball and cried as she remembered seeing her brother burning right in front of her. His screams burned in her head. "Im sorry!" She cried again. _

"_I don't want you in this house you sad excuse for a daughter! Now get out!" _

Her father's words rang in her head so clearly. Its been two years. No calls. No letters. Nothing. So why now? Claire glared at the envelope that was in her hands. It felt heavy like a brick. The writing on the front was her fathers. Claire sat on her bed. Should she open it? Or just ignore it? "Claire!?" She heard a knock at the door, stuffing the letter under her pillow she rushed towards her door and opened it. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend Shane. "Good morning."

He smiled. "Good morning! So….I was wondering if you want to go out. Do what you want and all."

"Not fair. You practically told me that on your own birthday! Lets go where ever you want."

Shane stared down at her, cupping his chin he nodded. "Alright. Well then I guess I'll go get ready. Be ready in a bit okay. Meet me downstairs." He gave her a quick kiss. Once the door was closed she proceeded to grab her envelope and ripped it open. She started reading it the hand writing of her father's.

_**Dear Claire,**_

_**Its been a while Claire. Your mother and I feel that its time for you to come back. The kingdom misses you. We miss you. Also your mother fell ill. The doctors think she wont make it. We need you. Claire come back. Now.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Your Father**_

Suddenly Claire felt her knees give way. She collapsed onto her bed. Letter in hand. Her other hand covering half her face. Her hair hanging down hiding her face all around. _I cant believe it. After two years…now they…. Just when I got my life back together!_

Tears formed just when the door banged open. Claire looked up to see Adam. Shane's little brother. Claire blinked back tears as she laid the letter down on her bed. She got up and smiled. "Morning Adam."

"Morning. Shane wants you downstairs soon."

"Okay."

Instead of leaving like any other boy would, he just stood there. Staring at Claire. "Anything else?"

His eyes shifted away then back at her. He was hesitant before asking. "Is anything wrong? I mean you were crying."

Claire was stunned that he noticed. Though she would expect that from the brother of Shane Collins. She went to him and hugged his neck. He was a foot taller than her, he's been growing fast since he turned thirteen. "Im okay."

Adam's arms went around her waist. "Just don't over do it." He held Claire at arms length and smiled. "Shane wouldn't want his girl being sick now."

"Don't worry. Im healthy as ever." She pulled away. "So is that all you came to tell me…?"

"Actually… could you ummm…." Adam shifted a little and stared down at the floor. His face turned a bit red.

"Adam?"

He looked up at Claire. "Could you invite Gracie over here for me?

"Gracie? Sure but why?"

Adam blushed more. Claire was slow at getting it but when she did she gasped. "You like her!" Adam smacked his hand over Claire's mouth. "Not so loud idiot!"

Claire smacked his hand away and gave him a smirk. "Adam and Gracie sitting in a tree-" His death stare made her stop but she couldn't help laughing.

"Oh… screw it!" Adam growled. He was about out of the door when Claire grabbed his arm.

"Would you stop being your brother. I was just having some fun. Look I'll give you guys a chance to befriend each other." Adam looked down at Claire with a small smile. "Thanks."

Claire nodded. She let him go before waving him off. With a click of the door she knew he was gone. She turned towards the letter and glared at it. It pissed her off that her parents did this to her. Sending her to America. Leaving her alone. Fending for herself and once she found friends, family and a person who cares about her and then they come back to just order her around. She grabbed the letter, folded it up and shoved it under her pillow. She gazed at her window with a frown. _Two years…of not caring about me…three if you count the whole reason why I was exiled._ Claire felt anger boil in her. So much that she took a punch at the window. She felt tears o anger leak out onto her face. She hit the window again as the tears came faster. She collapsed to the floor and covered her face as she felt the pain swell up inside her. The thought of going back made her cry even more. Leaving Shane. Eve. Michael. Molly. Adam and Alyssa. Her sister and niece. It hurt her even more just picturing the future goodbyes. Her sobs consumed her so much that she didn't even hear footsteps behind her. It was his voice that scared her. She turned to see he was kneeling down in front of her. His expression was filled with worry. "I just came in to see if you were ready…..Why are you crying…."

Claire looked down at her lap and clasped her hands together. Her grip tighten as she debated over whether or not that she should tell him. The warmth of his hand softened her grip, let her own hand go and attach her hand to his. She gazed up at him. "Claire…." He started and shifted his eyes away. "Its your parents…isn't it?"

His words shocked her. How did he know? His eyes shifted back at her. "When your parents come up in conversation I can tell it really crushes you….so much that you cry….""What? I do not!"

"You are such a liar. You think im that dumb? I know you go to the bathroom, or your room to cry."

Claire blushed as he wiped her tears. "Then why-"

"I don't come in there?" He finished her question. He gave her a warm smile. "Because….I knew you wouldn't want me to see. So I play dumb sometimes." He sat against the wall and pulled her up in between his legs. He hugged her. "But that doesn't mean I wont come running when you really need me…. You need me sometimes so I just sit by your door until your ready to come out."

Her eyes widened at him. "Shane…." He gazed down at her.

"So if you want to tell me…then do so. But if you want to cry then cry on me. Im always here for you Claire. Always will be." He smiled. Claire felt her anger vanish. Something else replaced it though. Joy and sadness mixed together. Joy that she had him in her life. Sadness that she might loose him if her father ever found out. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she busted into tears. He didn't say a word. He didn't laugh. Or push her away. He just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry it out. Just as he said he would do.

After crying her heart out to him Claire gave him the letter. He read it showing no emotions what so ever. His eyes were glued to the page for a long while. Claire was about to shake him out of his trans when Shane did it himself. His eyes gazed down at her. "So you going?"

"I don't know…." Claire said. She plopped on her bed. "I don't want to leave….but-"

"Their your parents. You should go. At least see if your mother's okay"

"But if I go they will keep me there…."

"Not if I come. I'll make sure you come back."

"Shane…."

"I just got you saying I love you. Im not about to let that go. Not to anyone. And if they want those words I'll fight them." Shane kneeled down in front of her. And grabbed her hands. "Its been two years since we became a couple. I want it to be more then that so no way im letting you go."

Claire looked into his eyes and saw he was really serious. She felt suddenly happy. So happy that she leaped into his arms, knocking him off his balance, making them both fall to the floor. Her on top of him. "Shane I love you!" Claire smiled.

He laughed. "I love you too." Claire smiled and gave him a tender kiss on his lips which turned into a make out session. If Alyssa hadn't shown up they would of gone further then kissing. Though Claire wouldn't mind that.

She wants him as her first. No other man. Only him.

**Shane**

"Your going to England?" Shane's mother was shocked but she gave another look at the letter then at Claire and Shane. Her face was unreadable just like her son's. Mother like son Claire guessed.

"That's right. Im going to make sure she comes back."

"But you cant!" Gracie said. Claire noticed she was way to close to Adam, but it seemed that he didn't mind it. By the stupid look on his face. Adam gazed at us. "I know. I still haven't kicked my brothers butt at Halo."

"Adam…one you never will and two… we are going to come back. We are only going back to see what they want. And I will make sure she comes back."

"Shane what if her father wants her back?" Shane's mom asked.

Shane gave his mother a serious hard look. "He gave her up…..he abandoned her. He was the one who pushed her away. Like hell I'll just let him take her! If he wants her he's gotta fight me and even then im not letting his stupid self get her! She's mine. And no body will dare take her from me."

All of his family members looked shocked. Even Claire was shocked by that. And by how Shane looked when he said it. He still had that serious hard look on his face. Shane's mother stared at her son as a small smile formed. "Alright. You guys can go. But I want you two back as soon as possible. I'll get everything set up." Shane's mother said and walked off. Alyssa watched her mother wide eyed then stared at her brother. "Your not seriously going! Shane what about school and your new job!"

Shane gave her the hard stare that he gave his mother. "Those things can wait. Im not about to let Claire go."

"But-"

"My minds made up so shut up already!"

"Don't tell your big sister to shut up! You idiot im only worried about you!" Alyssa grabbed onto his collar and glared up at him. "I don't need my brother getting hurt."

Shane's eyes turned gentle at the moment he took his sisters hands off his shirt collar and hugged her. He stroked her hair. "I wont get hurt. If I do…you can be the first to tell me how stupid I was…..or hit me….anything….I just need to do this Alyssa…." He pushed her back at arms length to look at her. Alyssa stared at him then nodded. She then grabbed him by the collar again. "You get hurt and I will see to it that you get hurt more by me! Got that so don't get hurt!"

Shane chuckled. He backed away from her and stood at Claire's side. Adam walked up to his brother. "How long will you be gone?" Shane shrugged. "Im not so sure really but we are leaving tomorrow."

Adam's eyes widened. "So soon?"

"We need to."

Adam gave his brother a hard stare then grabbed Gracie and stormed off to his room. Shane winced when the door slammed shut. He felt suddenly pained. Him and his brother were never too far apart and now I bet his brother is conflicted and hurt. Shane stared down. A hand on his back made him turn towards Claire. "Go. Talk to him."

"But-"

"I'll go help your mother. You need to go talk to your little brother….he looks up to you, you know? Plus he probably feels like your leaving him….he's already been through that with your father…..don't let him think your abandoning him…. So go." Claire gave Shane a friendly shove towards the stairs and waved Shane off. He smiled at her before rushing to Adam's room. Shane knocked then opened his brother's door. He gazed at both Gracie and Adam. Adam had his back turned towards Shane. His arms were on the edge of his bed. Gracie hand her hand on his back and she seemed really close to him, like inches away from his face. Her blue eyes looked up at me. "Gracie I need to speak to my brother."

Gracie nodded. She stood but Adam grabbed her hand. "Don't go-" Gracie silently pulled away and kissed his head, smiled a beautiful one and walked out. Shane closed the door as Adam turned his back towards Shane. Shane proceeded to sit beside him. He leaned against the bed and crossed his legs. "Go away." Adam said. Shane watched his brother as his hair fell over his face, hiding any expression he had on then. Shane sighed. "You've always been the cry baby of the family-"

Adam glared at him. "Im not a cry baby you jack ass! Go away already!"

Shane stared at his brother. Adam had anger in those brown eyes of his. His hair couldn't hide everything. His body was shaking a little. His hand was clinging onto the bed comforter. "Adam…..I'll be gone for a little while."

"I don't care. Go if you want." Adam went back to his usual position. Shane knew he was lying. Adam had always been open with his feelings and always acted like the tough guy in front of everyone. Only Shane saw him break down. Shane grabbed the back off his hoodie and hugged his little brother. He didn't know if Adam was stunned to move or was relieved that Shane made the move. He just knew that his brother needed him. "You've never hid your emotions to me. Im the only one here. So just show your true feelings."

It surprised Shane that he got a good punch from Adam. Adam grabbed Shane's collar. "Why do you have to leave! Your leaving me!" Adam yelled as he shook Shane. "Your leaving me just like dad did!" Shane widened his eyes as he saw his little brother start crying. Adam let go of Shane and covered his face as he started crying. "Your leaving…just like dad-why do you have to go-its not fair! I lost my dad! I don't want to loose my brother too!" Adam yelled. Adam spun on his feet and fled the scene. Shane was stunned for a minute, it was just as Claire said. Shane recovered from the shock and raced after him. Adam slammed the front door open and ran out into the cold winter air. "Adam!" Shane yelled from the porch. His body wouldn't move past that as he watched his brother run off. He felt horrid by this. Adam was a crybaby. He was weak but he never reacted like that. Shane rushed back in to meet his mother, sister, girlfriend and Gracie at the door. "What happened!?" Alyssa asked.

"Adam left. Damn kid." Shane huffed as he shoved on his boots and coat.

"What do you mean left!?" Gracie asked.

"Did he have a jacket on? Or shoes?" His mother asked. Shane shook his head. "Its snowing outside! He could get frost bite!" Claire shrieked. Shane nodded. "Im going after him."

"Let me come with you!" Gracie demanded but Shane held her back. Gracie glared up at him. "Let go!"

"No. he needs me now. And plus you need to be here in case he comes back. Please Gracie."

Gracie stared at him with wide eyes. Stunned. Shane gave his family a last glance. "I'll be back." He said before rushing out and into the stares. He got to the end of the drive way when he heard Claire's voice calling him. He turned to see she was running to him. She was in jeans and a coat but no shoes. "What the hell Claire!"

"I know but I needed to give you this." She said before wrapping a scarf around Shane's neck and pecking his cheek. She smiled at him. "Now go get our boy back!"

"Right." He nodded and watched her go back to the house. Once the front door was closed he started his search. He first looked at all the places Adam hung out. No luck there. He then called the friends he knew. Again no luck. He searched through the woods. Even went into the desert still no luck. He raced around town, ignoring his sore legs. He wouldn't rest until he found him. Shane raced passed a park but stopped and did a 180. He noticed a boy sitting on a swing. When he came closer he saw it was his brother. Adam looked pale. His feet were blue along with his lips. His hands had dry blood on them. He was shaking. Shane approached Adam. Adam looked up at him, his face had tear stains. _Adam…._ Shane shredded his jacket and put it around his brother. His brother didn't pull away. Or shoved him off. He was too cold for that. Shane scooped up his little brother and carried him on his back. As Shane walked he heard Adam sobbing. "Why are you crying?" Shane asked.

"Because you came after me…." He sobbed.

"Don't I always?"

"I guess."

"You're my only brother. How could I ever abandon you? Or leave you?"

"Because dad-"

"Im nothing like that ass. I love you too much to just up and leave." Shane said. He heard more sobbing from Adam and sighed. "Stop it. Your going to get sick." Shane got to a fast food place and let him down in the bathroom. Shane took off his boots and socks. "What are you doing?"

Shane shoved the socks on his brothers feet. "Your feet are blue. You were out there for a long time. Your body needs heat."

"Im fine-"

"Don't play that bull with me Adam." Shane shoved his boots back on and grabbed Adam's hand. "Are you hungry?"

Adam stared up at him. His cheeks grew a little red. He nodded. Shane took out his wallet and saw he had enough. "Alright. Lets get something to eat and get you in bed."

Adam gave Shane a smile. "Okay."

On the way home everything seemed okay. Shane and Adam walked hand in hand at a slow pace. Shane noticed Adam had gotten redder since they got done eating. Adam's eyes looked droopy. His pace has slowed as well. "Adam are you okay? Want me to carry you?"

Adam gazed up at Shane and smiled. "Im fine." Shane didn't trust that but said nothing else. A few minutes of walking in silence is when Adam all of a sudden collapsed. Shane caught him just before he hit the concrete. Adam's eyes were closed. Shane felt his head. He had a high fever. Shit. Shane scooped Adam up and hurried home. Once at home he laid Adam on the bed. "He just collapsed all of a sudden." Shane said to his family. Gracie laid a hand on Adam's head. "He's hot but he's shaking."

"He probably has hypothermia. He needs blankets around him. Get some medicine too." Shane's mother ordered.

A few hours later Shane's mother announced the news of his brothers health. "He's going to be okay now. As long as his immune system is stable."

"Im sorry." Claire said. All eyes were on her. Even Shane's. "This is all my fault….if I just left the letter alone then Adam wouldn't be so ill." Claire frowned.

"Claire. Its not your fault. Our brother is the idiot who ran off. He'll be fine. Promise." Alyssa said. Claire stared at her then gave her a little smile. But it didn't last long. Once they were back in Claire's room Claire leaped into Shane's arms as she started crying. "Im sorry. Im so sorry Shane…This is all my fault…." Shane wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Stop it Claire. None of this was your fault."

"But-" Shane laid his lips on hers then gazed in her eyes. "No buts Claire. You did nothing wrong." Shane smiled. "Now how about we go shopping. We do need the stuff for the trip."

Claire blushed and smiled. She hugged Shane's neck. "I love you…."

Two years to hear that from her was worth the agonizing wait. He gave her a smile as he laid a hand on the back of her head. "I love you too…..no matter what Claire. I will forever."

Shane watched her beautiful smile grow wider and led her out the door. Now it was time for their date.

Finally.

**Alright I hoped this was good. Im glad I took my time on this I think it worked out well. You got to see Adam and Gracie be all closer and you got more of Shane's family in there. Also next chapter you will see Claire's parents….probably. Im sure. Stand by for another chap! Love you guys sooooo much!**

**Review and share your thoughts with me! I would love to hear them!**

**Have a good day/night guys!**

**-MIKI-**


	5. Chapter 5: The Trip Held Promises

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. This one will be a good one too. Well I hope. ….. ~ Alright enough talk lets get to it!**

**Enjoy my great readers!**

**Chapter 5**

**Adam**

Who knew a thirteen year old could be so cute. Adam wished his big brother was here. So he could confess to someone that he really likes Gracie. He already told Claire. He also wished that he wasn't stuck in bed with a high fever either. Adam glared at his ceiling. Maybe he could get up just once. His family is still asleep so maybe… Adam proceeded to get to his feet and slowly opened his door. He peaked his head out into the hallway to find noone up. He sighed in relief as he closed his bedroom door. He was at the top of the stairs when he heard a male voice call from behind. He spun around to see his big brother right in front of him. "Shane…."

"What are you doing out of bed?" Shane asked. Adam noticed his brother in jeans and a sweater. His hair was covered by a snow cap. _He's leaving…._ Adam frowned. _He's leaving me….he- he's abandoning me…._

"Adam…" Adam gazed up at his brother. Then glared. If he wants to leave then Adam wasn't going to stop him. Adam silently turned back to the stairs and made his way down. Ignoring his brother. Entering the kitchen he bumped into Claire. She was wearing jeans and a shirt that looked way to big for her. Her hair was in braids. She to had a snow cap on. _This is all her fault….._

"Adam!" Adam looked behind him to see Shane coming. Adam moved Claire out of the way. He rushed to the back door and ran out. The snow beneath his feet felt some how good. His body shook as he walked through the snow to Gracie's house. Once at his door he stood there wondering if he should knock or not. They might be still asleep. Though its really cold out here. And he didn't want to be near his brother right now. Just when he was about to knock, the door flew open, revealing a short girl with red hair that was in a French braid. She wore a baggy sweater and sweats. She looked like she just go out of bed. Her blue eyes widened when she saw Adam. "Adam? What are you-"

"M-may I come in?" He asked. Gracie stepped aside and helped him in. she closed the door before rushing to his side, making sure he wouldn't fall or anything. She sat beside him on the couch and looked up at him. "Adam why are you here? Your sick remember?"

"Yes. I know. But….I had an urge to see you and I saw my brother and Claire…..I then began feeling angry so I came here….."

Adam gazed down to see Gracie blushing as she looked away. Adam inched closer to her but stopped when she looked over at him. "Why did you feel angry? I thought you and him patched things up?"

"We did but Im still mad at him. He's leaving me all alone….." Gracie grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him up back on his feet. She grabbed his other hand before smiling up at him. "Your not alone idiot…."

"Im not?"

"No. you have your sister. Your mother. Your friends. And you have me. So whenever you miss your brother….you can always come here and talk to me." Adam was a bit surprised to hear that come out of a girls mouth. And it was towards him too. "So what your like my best friend?" Adam asked in a joking manner. Gracie smirked at him. "Best friends? I was thinking more then that." She hugged Adam's neck. "Maybe like secret lovers."

Adam felt his cheeks growing hot and red. "Why secret?" He stammered.

"Because im only thirteen. If my dad ever found out. Well lets just say we'll both be in trouble." She winked. Adam stared at her. He knew he was blushing. He didn't care though. This was the first time that a girl besides his sister and mother came near him. Came this close to him. "So to seal our relationship…we have to kiss."

"K-kiss!?" Adam's voice squeaked. He cleared his throat. "Kiss?" He repeated in a deeper voice. Gracie giggled. She unwrapped her arms then started laughing more. Adam stared at her in confusion. "You are so adorable you know?" Gracie said after composing herself.

"What?"

Gracie smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Go. Talk to your brother once more."

"No way."

"If you do so I'll give you a for real kiss. No joking."

Adam glared at her. "You know for a thirteen year old you can be really cold."

Gracie winked. "Duh. Loser." She playfully punched his arm. He frowned for a moment then smiled. He grabbed her shoulders making her look up at him in surprise. He leaned closer to her and was so close to her face that he could of kissed her. But good luck wasn't on Adam's side. There was a knock at the door when they were inches apart. They pulled back and Adam watched Gracie get the door. The opened door revealed Shane in a winter coat. his face looked irritated. "There you are." Shane said. He grabbed Adam's hand and led him to the door. "Stop running off like this! Your going to get worse if you keep this up…" Shane said. Adam suddenly felt angry again. So angry that he slapped Shane's hand aside. Shane gazed at him looking shocked and in pain. Adam sneered at him. "Im fine…." _liar! You feel weak and dizzy. Stop being an ass already…._ Adam shook off that thought as he sent daggers to his brother.

Shane wasn't buying nor caring about his daggers. He sighed. "You are so stubborn." Shane grumbled before lifting Adam over his shoulder. "Thank you Gracie for taking care of my idiot."

Adam laid his chin on top of his for arm and pouted. This was so embarrassing and he was doing this in front of a girl he likes too!

"No problem. I'll keep a good eye on our little idiot while you and Claire are away." Gracie said.

Shane nodded. "Thanks."

"I hate you." Adam glared at his brother after being thrown back in his bed.

"Fine hate me. But stop running off like that! Your lucky that Claire knew where you were!" Shane said.

Adam stared at his brother for a bit in anger then covered himself up. He stuffed his face in the soft pillow beneath him to hide his tears. He couldn't help it. The tears automatically poured out. Adam hated this. Hated himself and hated the fact that he wasn't the only person in Shane's life now. He felt pressure on the side of his bed along with a hand on his shoulder. "Adam I know you hate me for going….but please understand….that im doing this for-"

"Claire right? I get it. Now go away!" Adam sat up, pushing his brother hand away.

Shane looked at him. "Adam….she helped us when we needed it and-"

"I don't care! Just go away!" Adam yelled. He was about to get up and shove Shane out the door but pain in his chest made him stop in the act of getting out of his bed. He turned his back to Shane and laid a hand over his chest. The room looked a bit fuzzy. It spun and spun. Shane's words were in a slur. Adam heard pounding in his ears along with his heavid breathing. Great. Another attack. Just what Adam needed.

"Adam? Hey are you okay?"

"Just go away."

"No I wont. Stop being a jerk and let me help you!" Shane growled. Adam snarled. "I don't want your help so go back to your stupid girlfriend!"

Adam saw Shane's eyes fill with fury. His hand was raised and Adam didn't even see the slap coming. He just felt it. Adam cupped his cheek in shock. He stared at his brother. Adam saw the pain in Shane's face as he realized what he had done. "Adam im so sorry!" Shane said. When he tried to come near Adam flew out of bed. "Stay away from me!"

Shane got to his feet and reached out to Adam but Adam wasn't budging. "Get out of my room!" He yelled as he shoved Shane out. "I hate you! I hope you don't come back!" Adam added before slamming the door on his brother's face.

Adam slid to the floor as he tried to control his heavy breathing. He held his chest as he felt more pain eating away at him from the inside. His body was trembling. His cheeks kept getting showered in tears as Adam cried.

_This…this couldn't be good for my health…._ Adam thought as he laid on his floor. The world became fuzzy. The sounds became mute. Adam's eyes drew closed as he drifted away. Far away from the painful world.

**Shane**

"_I hate you! I hope you never come back!" _Adam's words rung in Shane's head as he gazed down at his hand. The hand that slapped his brother. "Shane…." Shane looked up at his girlfriend then stared down at his floor. Claire kneeled down. "I can go by myself. Your brother needs you here."

"No. Im going. Its final….Maybe I just need to-" Shane was interrupted by a horrified scream. He and Claire jumped to their feet and ran towards the scream. Shane entered Adam's room to find his mother hovering over his unconscious little brother. "Adam!" She cried as she lifted him up. No answer. Claire rushed to Adam's side. Alyssa stood beside Shane in shock. Shane wasn't in shock for long when his mother cried to him. Shane rushed over, took his brother and laid him on his bed. He checked for a pulse.

His eyes grew wide. "Call the abulance!" He shouted at Alyssa. Alyssa just stood there. Frozen. "Alyssa!"

"I'll call." Claire offered as she rushed out of the room. Meanwhile Shane proceeded to do CPR. Nothing worked. He did mouth to mouth. Again it didn't work. Soon the ambulance showed and carried his little brother off.

_The last thing I did….was…._ Shane felt pain swell up as he stood beside a window in the waiting room of the hospital. Shane leaned against the window. Shane felt stumped and was ready to break down when a hand on his back made him snap out of his funk. He looked down to see Claire. She handed him a drink. "A coke."

"Thank you." He said. He took it before leaning against the window. She did the same thing. He stared down at his coke with a frown. "Claire…."

"Yes?"

"I suck as a brother….you know?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The last thing I did to him….was-was-horrible."

"What did you do." Claire asked. Shane stared at his hand then gave back the drink. "Shane?"

Shane looked over at Claire. He turned to face her. "I slapped him….I never meant to. Its just….he insulted you and made me so mad that….I saw red. He shoved me out and yelled at me. The look on his face…..was…" Shane felt more pain inside him. His knees buckled and he clung onto Claire's waist and laid his face on her. Tears he was holding back finally let out. "It was just like mine! The face I gave my father….I saw my father in his eyes!" Shane cried. "What if he dies Claire!? I cant-" He felt Claire move away from him only to kneel down to his level. Claire looked at him and stroked his hair. "He wont die."

"How do you know? We found him with no pulse!"

"That doesn't mean anything. He's still alive. I know he is because he's just like his good ol' big brother. Strong. And hard to get rid of." Claire cupped Shane's face and kissed his forehead. She pushed back his bangs. "Be positive Shane. He's still alive. And when he wakes up…you be there for him."

Shane swipped his tears away and looked at her. "What about England?"

"We'll wait. Actually we could just make it a family trip."

"What?"

"Yes. We'll do that. So that way Adam wont feel so left out." Claire smiled. She grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him up. She adjusted his coat. she combed his hair with her fingers and handed him his coke. "Now you be strong so you can tell Adam the great news." Shane stared at Claire in amazement. Its unbelievable that his girlfriend could be so positive. So warm. So….calm. She can be a firecracker at times but mostly she's understandable. Not to demanding. Great with his family. And so kind. Also she's stronger then any girl he knew. Shane's arms wrapped around Claire as his head laid on her shoulder. "Shane?"

"I love you…..I love you so much….Claire." Shane sobbed. He heard Claire chuckle as her arms wrapped around him. "I love you as well…."

Claire was right about it all. Adam eventually woke up. Got better. Shane told them all about it and they all agreed. Even Eve Michael and Gracie were going.

"Are you sure its going to be enough?" Shane asked his mother. His mother nodded mutedly as she stared at her laptop. Shane sighed. "Are you just saying that to get me off your back?" He asked.

"No Shane. The tickets are already bought. Already in our hands. Its done. Now get in the car and let mommy handle the money issues." Shane's mother winked at Shane as she walked out of the kitchen. Shane frowned. Claire giggled as she approached him. "You mother is amazing."

"More like a sly fox." Shane said. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Im worried. My mother has always kept us out of the dark when it came to money issues. I just hope that she's not spending money that we don't have."

"Oh come on Shane. Your mom is smarter then that. Plus Michael and Eve paid for themselves."

"So, my mom is still paying for me, you, Alyssa, Adam, herself, and Gracie. So that's six right there."

"Actually Alyssa isn't going. She needed to go back to her college to study. So its five."

"That's still to many."

"Come on kids hurry up!" Shane's mother voice rang from the house. Claire and Shane made their way into the living room where they met Adam, Gracie, Michael and Eve. "Alyssa has been picked up so now we can be on our way….." Shane's mother cheerfully said. "Lets go!"

And with that. They went.

Shane was still worried.

**Claire**

Claire stared her sleeping boyfriend's mother as she laid the note she wrote on the dresser. Her eyes shifted at Adam who had Gracie leaning against him. She smiled at that sight. she then looked over at Michael and Eve. Her eyes peered at her boyfriend lastly. She laid her lips on his one last time. She stared at his peaceful face. Tears wanted to come then but she blinked them back. She straightened up. She held her head up as she walked all the way to her old house. Once she got to the gate she took a moment to gaze at the old house she lived in. it was a mansion. Like the presidents house but a bit smaller. Claire sucked in a breath. "Come on Claire….just tell them off so you can get back before the others wake up…." She told herself. She didn't bother with the intercom. She just climbed the gate. Once she was over she made her way up the steps and stood at the front door. Claire inhaled then exhaled. She pressed the doorbell. A few minutes passed by before Claire was greeted by an elderly man. Winston. "Hi. Mr. Winston its me. Claire Danvers."

"Claire? Why I havent seen you since…."

"Yeah. Seems like I was requested."

"Right. Right. Let me go get him. Explore if you'd like." The old man said as he shuffled out of the big foyer. Claire closed the door and gazed at the two stair cases. The foyer was huge. Along with other rooms. Her father was the king after all. So naturally he'd have a huge house. Claire proceeded up to her old room. She wondered if they did anything to it. She'd thought they would but once she saw it was exactly the same as she left it, she was a bit surprised. Claire stopped at her old dresser. She grabbed a picture from the mirror that was attached to her dresser. It was of her and her sister. Abbey was fifteen. Claire was five. Claire smiled at it then stuffed it neatly in her jean pocket. She didn't have time to explore the rest since her father banged open the door, scaring the crap out Claire in the process. "Claire! Finally you came!"

"I did. Although I don't see why I had to. You're the one who told me never to come back." Claire said. Her dad stormed up to her and slammed her against the wall. She glared up at her dad.

"Watch your tongue you brat!" He yelled. He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her away from her old room. "Your mother is very sick. And your sister refuses to talk to me!"

_I wonder why….._ Claire thought. "So now you're my only hope." He said. He shoved Claire into the room. He stood at the bedside where her mother lies. She stood next to her father. She peered down at her mother. "And it was your mother's wish to see you again….."

Claire clutched her fists. "What do you want from me? Sympathy? Compassion?" Claire glared at her father.

"We want you to be the next queen…."

"Forget it!" Claire said. "Like hell I'd do anything for you two! I don't care if mother is dying. She's no mother of mine. The only mom I have is the one at my hotel room!" She snapped. "Goodbye!" She stormed over to the door and was just about to open it when her father pulled her hair. He dragged her all the way downstairs and kicked her down to the floor. "How dare you speak that way to us! You ungrateful brat!"

Claire shoved his foot off of her and got to her own feet. Her anger boiled inside her. She laughed a hollow one. "Your joking right? You think after two years of disowning me that you can order me around like some dog again? Not a chance. News flash im not twelve anymore. I can stand up to you….just like my sister did five years ago-" Claire didn't finish her sentence. She felt his fist hit her hard. She staggered back but didn't accept defeat. She held her eye as pain consumed her. She glared at her father as she caught her breath. She moved when another attack of his came. She managed to kick him the gut. Sending him to his knees. Her face hurt a lot but that kick felt wonderful. "You see I came here to tell you that I will never return. I wont miss you. Or the woman who gave birth to me. I wont miss this house. I wont miss anything. Im going back to America and never coming back. So don't you dare come after me." Claire said. She stared at him then walked to the door. She was so close to it when she was pinned down. "Fine…. Guess daddy has to do it the old way…."

Claire's eyes went wide. _the old way…..no…._ Claire tried to squirm as she was slammed onto her back. She felt her father mess with her shirt and threw it off, he was going for her bra when the front door banged open. There stood Shane Collins. He was panting. Sweating. His eyes shifted around the room till they spotted Claire. And Claire's dad on top of her. Once Shane saw Claire's shirt off and her dad holding her bra strap his eyes grew wide. "Get off of her!" He ordered. Claire's dad let go of her bra and stood up. Claire was to stunned to move. Shane rushed to Claire's side and put his jacket over her. "Wear it." Shane said. He got to his feet then stood in front of her. She could see how mad Shane was. And he was really mad. "You touch my girlfriend again. And I'll kill you." Shane threatened. Claire stood up and hugged onto Shane's arm.

"Don't Shane!"

"Claire stay back….."

"So….this is your boyfriend….is it? I told you not to get close to anybody or I had to kill them-"

"Bring it old man!" Shane yelled.

Claire immideately got in front of Shane. She grabbed his face and stared into his big brown eyes. "Don't do this. Shane come on. Lets go!" She begged. Shane's eyes stared down at her then looked up when Claire's dad chuckled. Claire turned to only see her father charging at her. "You made a big mistake brat!" He yelled.

She felt Shane pull her out of the way and him kick her father in his butt. Her father's body laid on the floor for a bit. Claire widened her eyes when she saw a pool of blood beneath him. "Oh my god…"

"He had a knife….." Shane said. "I rather him be killed then you." He added. Shane went over and picked up Claire's shirt then looked around the house. "So this is where you lived hm?"

Claire nodded. Claire stared at her father's body for a while then looked up expecting Shane to be right beside her. But he wasn't. he wasn't in the room at all. "Shane?"

It was a while before she found him but when she did she noticed that he was gazing at Claire's mother. She came to his side and peered at her pale mother. "You know…she's been dead for two days now…." Shane said. Claire widened her eyes.

"What?"

"Her skin is pale. Her body is cold. Her pulse is no more. She must of passed on in her sleep….. Your father was in denial."

Claire should have been sad at this moment. Her father just died in front of her and her mother is now considered dead but she was relieved. They both were away from this world. And away from her officially. Claire stared at her mother for a bit more then looked up expecting Shane to still be beside her but again he left. _What in the hell!_

Claire rushed around looking for him till she came across her child hood room. She went in it and saw Shane right there. He was holding a picture. "You were adorable you know." He smiled at Claire then started collecting other pictures.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked as she took her shirt he was giving back. She watched him shuffle up the pictures and placed them in his baggy jean pockets. He smiled at her. "Taking some gifts!"

Claire looked at him as if he were crazy. "You are so strange."

"You love me!" He laughed as he started shoving stuff into a little back pack he found. It was hers too. She watched him pack more photographs till she finally dragged him out. That was a nightmare.

"Shane… how did you know where I was?" Claire asked as they walked hand in hand.

"Gracie told me. I rushed over as soon as I could….glad that I did too." Shane said. Then stopped right at the entry of the hotel. "Claire…."

"Yes."

Shane gripped her hand tighter. As if he was scared that she'd disappear from him right away. He turned to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever leave me like that again….okay? I was so scared."

Claire felt Shane's body shaking. "Oh Shane…."

"When I saw him on top of you….I just….I couldn't stand it….." Shane pulled back half way and gazed down at her. His eyes were glassy and red. He wants to cry. Claire frowned. She cupped his face. "I…Im sorry….Oh Shane….im so sorry." She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't shed them. "I wont leave you. I promise. Just as long as you promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Promise me to never hurt me. Or neglect me."

"I promise."

"Im holding you to that promise." She said as she gazed up at him with a small smile.

Shane gave her a small smile in return, "Im holding you to your promise as well.…." He leaned closer to her. "I love you so much." He whispered before he laid his soft lips against hers. His taste was addicting. Like a drug. His warm body was like a warm blanket protecting her from anything that was bad out there. Claire smiled up at him before laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Shane…..I really do…."

Shane said nothing else after that. He just held Claire for a long time before releasing her to go to the room.

If it wasn't for the cold Claire could of stayed out there forever in his arms.

Just like she promised.

**Okay I know it wasn't a big ass fight but I think it ended well. Plus im adding some more drama into this. Claire's background is done…..so lets enter the Shane story haha. We have to know If his father is still alive ;) well I hope you guys enjoyed and it was good. The next chapter im planning to involve more of Shane's back ground…..yeah. Then im making the rest of the story a family thing….well you'll see :) **

**Review and express your views opinions thoughts! Id love to hear them all!**

**-MIKI-**


	6. Chapter 6:The Surprised Events

**Hi guys! Im back! And with another chapter! I hope you like!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Shane**

Its been years since Shane's father was last seen, Shane wondered where he was. Or what he was doing. But he'd always get mad at himself for even thinking about his father. Shane gazed at his girlfriend. He watched her talk. Just her being with him made him felt at ease. Even if he thought of his father. "Watch it kid!" Someone yelled, waking Shane up from his thoughts. He decided to take awareness of what was happening. Claire was standing beside Eve and Michael. Shane got to his feet. He looked back at his worried girlfriend before making his way over to the fight. When he was apart of the circle he immediately noticed his brother sitting on the ground with chocolate milk soaking his hair and dripping all over him. Adam looked up at the guy with anger in his eyes. He didn't notice Shane yet. Shane decided to hide behind a guy that stood beside him, his little brother might actually fight the dope. Adam got to his feet. "You watch it! You stupid jock!" He yelled. The jock was about to grab Adam when Adam ducked and slammed his fist into the guys gut. In seconds the other guy was on the ground. Shane felt somehow proud of his little brother just then, though he knew it was wrong to encourage a fight well in Claire's words. Before the other guy had the chance to cut Adam Shane intervened. Shoving Adam behind him he held up his hands. "Okay. Okay calm down guys. Now it was just an accident."

"We don't care. The brat needs to shut his mouth if he knows what's good for him."

"Try me you stupid prick!" Adam yelled as he tried to shove Shane out of the way. Shane turned to his brother and laid his hands on Adam's shoulders. "Get off of me!" He growled at Shane. The guy behind Shane laughed. "You better watch your kid brother Collins. He just made enemies."

Shane turned back to the guy. He glared at him before grabbing his brother's bag and pulling his brother towards the table where his friends were at. "Oh my gosh Adam!" Claire rushed over to his side. He didn't mind when she started cleaning off but when Shane went near him he got the death stare. _What the hell? God fourteen year olds are so annoying sometimes. _Shane sighed. He took a seat beside Michael.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"We have another Shane we got to look after." Eve joked. Claire looked over at her then back at Adam with a frown. Adam gazed at her. "What?"

Claire blinked then dabbed him down with the towel she was holding. "You shouldn't fight."

"Those jock heads deserved it!" Adam defended and smacked her hand away. "Im fine. So stop-"

Shane proceeded up and smacked Adam in the back of the head. "You had better not be rude to Claire. She did nothing to you. You irritating hormonal teenager."

Adam glared at Shane with furious eyes for a long moment before a new voice popped up. Moving aside Shane saw Gracie. Her red hair was in pig tails. Her blue eyes were bigger then ever. She was in jeans, a button up shirt and snow boots. "Adam I've been looking for you." She smiled.

Shane noticed Adam's eyes softening and a smile forming. His brother stood up. "Gracie. What brings you here?" He said nervously. His face was really red.

"Well its school." She pointed out. Adam turned redder. Gracie giggled as she took his hand. "It seems like you've gotten into a fight…or you just like coating yourself in chocolate milk."

"Uh… umm…. Er…" Adam stammered as he tried to speak. Poor guy. Gracie laughed again then looked back at all of us.

"You don't mind if I borrow your idiot right?" She asked. Claire looked up at Shane. Shane rose his hand up. "Its cool maybe you can talk to him."

Adam wasn't paying his big brother any mind. He was to busy gawking at Gracie. Gracie winked at us then pulled him away and out of the café. Shane sighed as he sat back down beside Claire. "Man. Thirteen and fourteen year olds can be really…."

"Hormonal?" Eve offered.

"Creepy." Michael suggested.

Claire smiled. "I think you guys are being to mean. you remember what it was like when you were that age don't you?"

Shane remembered. All he thought about back then was video games. Junk food and girls. Not much has changed since. He still thinks about video games and junk food. Though the only girl he ever thought about was sitting next to him. He smiled at her. "Yeah I guess we are being a bit to harsh."

Michael shrugged. "Hey man you want to come over tonight and play the new zombie game I got!"

"Oh no Mike you said we were going apartment looking." Eve said.

"And Shane cant. He has torturing with me." Claire spoke.

Michael and Shane both looked at their girlfriends then at each other. They frowned. "Girls…." Shane sighed.

"Their sexy but scary." Michael shivered. Eve laughed and smacked her boyfriend's back.

"You got that right spud…." She said. Michael rolled his eyes. Claire and Michael didn't noticed it but Shane did. He noticed Eve's face expression changed from happy to worried. Shane didn't like that kind of change. It made him worry.

And he didn't like that.

**Eve**

_How can this be….? We were safe! We had protection….._ Eve stared at the stick in her hand. She frowned. _What will Michael do if he finds out? Better yet….what will my dad do…._

"Eve! Hurry up!" Panic grew inside her when she heard her dad's voice from downstairs. She quickly threw the stick in her bag. She grabbed it, flushed the toilet then gave herself one last look in the mirror. She didn't bother with make up. Or tight clothing. She decided to wear Michael's sweater and some jeans. Better to hide it as much as possible. "Michael's here!" He added. Eve opened the door and raced down. She was met with her dad. "So tonight. You know what we're going to be doing tonight. Your mother I and Jason will be leaving for a bit. Brandon will be here though."

Eve gazed at her dad. She nodded not bothering with eye contact and left her house. She rushed towards Michael's vehicle. She needed to get out of this house. As soon as she could. Where would she go? She didn't know yet. But she needed to go somewhere. Before it happens.

"So what's up?" Michael finally asked once they were at her locker. Eve stared into her locker. "Eve?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

Eve shook her head slowly. She couldn't tell him. She doesn't even know if its officially his. Eve looked away. What if it really is Brandon's? The thought just made her sick to her stomach, which didn't really help the morning sickness. "Eve?" She heard Michael calling her as he shook her a bit. Not big shakes just small ones. Eve slammed her locker and ran to the nearest bathroom, not really caring about gender. She locked herself in the stall and did what she hated to do. After she was done she decided to stay in the stall. She ignored all the remarks or comments about how she was in the boys bathroom. She ignored it all. She was in her own little world until she heard a voice. "Eve?" She gazed at Michael's shoes, wondering if she should come out already. "Eve are you seriously okay….im about to call the ambulance if you don't answer me!" He said in a panic. Eve sighed, grabbed her bag and let herself out of the stall. Michael was standing right in front of her, to where she couldn't get out. "I need to get by." She said.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." Michael said. He had a bit of irritation in his voice. How could you tell a guy you love to death that your pregnant and it might not even be his? She could tell him about Brandon. But even that might be a bad choice. What could she say? "Eve!?"

"Stop it Michael. Im just sick okay! Just leave me alone!" She shouted. Michael stared down at her. His face was set. His eyes were full of sadness and anger. He really didn't look like the gentle Michael she came to love. Eve felt a bit scared now. What if he hit her. Or kicked her. She had the urge to block her tummy. But she stood frozen. She closed her eyes and flinched when he rose his arm. She waited for the hit but was surprised by a hug. She opened her eyes and felt his big arms around her. _Michael…._

"Eve….tell me if anything is upsetting you okay…." He said in a whisper. "I meant it when I told you I love you. I still do. And no matter what." He pulled back and held Eve at arms length. "I wont stop loving you….so please don't be afraid to tell me stuff okay?"

Eve stared up into those blue gentle eyes. He really was her prince. And she hated that Brandon…..Eve felt her lip quiver as tears formed into her eyes. There in Michael's arms she lost it. She buried her face into Michael's shirt as she cried. He held her tight as ever, rubbing her back, saying soothing words to calm Eve down.

Once Eve was calmed and they were settled on a park bench Michael took her hand. "Now….tell me the matter that is making you so upset."

Eve looked up at him then frowned at the ground. "Michael…..I-" Before she could explain herself a voice stopped her. "Eve!"

Eve looked up and widened her eyes. Brandon. She stood up. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Brandon charged at her and grabbed her arm. "Checking up on you. Seeing that your not in school im going to have to tell your parents…." Brandon grinned.

Eve glanced over at her boyfriend to see he was walking over. She was shocked at Michael's actions when he shoved Brandon off of her and grabbed her hand. Michael glared at Brandon. "You touch my girlfriend and I wont hesitate to kill you."

Brandon chuckled. "So this must be that Michael you've been screaming about huh?"

"Screaming?" Michael looked a bit confused.

"Oh yes. She screams your name every time we do it."

Eve stared at Brandon then glanced up at Michael. His eyes were wide. And his body was trembling. He looked over at Eve. "Is that true?"

Eve bit her lip. She shook her head. "Yes we had intercourse but…..but…. He….forced himself….."

"Eve you lying bitch you know you were the one who started it!" Brandon said. Eve gasped. She wide eyed Brandon then clutched onto Michael's shirt. "Michael please believe me! I didn't want him to but-but- He forced himself and-" Eve couldn't hold it in any longer. She collapsed to her knees and busted into tears. She felt Michael's hand on her shoulder as the other is on her head. She had to say it. She couldn't take this. " And what Eve?" Brandon asked.

Eve wiped her face and then glared up at Brandon. "Im pregnant."

Brandon froze right in front of her. Eyes wide. "Your-what?"

"Im pregnant! You got me pregnant!" Eve flew out of Michael's arms and grabbed Brandon's shirt. "You ruined my life!"

Brandon shoved Eve off and glared at her. "You will not have my child. Abort it!"

"No! a child is a child. Any deserves to live!" Her response made Brandon so mad that she didn't even see his hit coming. She couldn't prepare herself. He punched her right in the stomach with great force that it knocked her down. Luckily Michael was there to catch her before she met the ground. Pain grew inside her tummy.

"With my punch the baby is dead. Now I should kill you too-"

Michael laid Eve down before standing in front of her. Eve was blacking out. Vision going. Hearing is a blur. Michael was saying something to Brandon that Eve couldn't get. It was useless to try. Eve couldn't hold on anymore. Eve closed her eyes and accepted the dark silence.

Its better this way….

**Michael**

This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. Not to her. She doesn't deserve this. Sure she got pregnant with another man but its not like she wanted it. That bastard Brandon. Michael felt anger towards him but kept it controlled since he was in a hospital and he couldn't do much about it now. Michael walked back and forth in the waiting room while he waited for any news. He tried calling Eve's parents but no answer. He didn't bother calling his since they were out of town. He called Shane a bit ago. He should be here soon along with Claire. Michael stopped pacing once he saw Shane and Claire rush in. They immediately found him. "How is she?" Claire asked.

Michael shrugged. "They're trying to get her stable. That's all I know."

"Better question is….what happened?" Shane asked. Michael plopped down in a chair. They did the same, though it was a couch and was across from Michael. Shane and Claire gave their full attention to him. Michael sucked in a breath and sighed. "Brandon hit her."

"Why?"

"Brandon? Brandon Green? The seinor?" Claire asked. Michael nodded. "He…..he and Eve had well you know. And Eve is well was pregnant with his child…..Brandon punched her in the stomach. Eve had blood leaking down there so I called 911."

Shane was a bit shocked and mad. Probably madder then Michael. Claire was just shocked. "Did she cheat on you!?"

Michael shook his head. "He forced her. And he didn't want to play daddy so that's why he-"

Claire frowned. "Killed the baby…."

"Yeah." Michael responded.

They all sat in silence for the longest time. It felt like time stopped. Never ending. Michael hoped it'd end soon. It was around dusk when the nurse came up to them. "Your with Eve right?"

Michael shot up and nodded. "Im her b-fiancée." He told her. "These two are her friends."

The nurse nodded and led them to the back. She entered the room. Michael, Shane and Claire followed. Eve was awake. She looked weak but better. Once the nurse left Michael took a seat that was closest to Eve's bed. Shane and Claire took the couch. Eve's face looked a bit sad. Her eyes were dark. "Hey." Michael voiced. He grabbed her hand and something clicked inside her. She looked over at Michael. "How are you?"

"I lost…..it….." She said. "It…wasn't Brandon's…." Tears formed. Michael looked over at Shane and Claire to see they were already stepping out. He looked back at Eve to see she was already in tears. She stared up at him. "IT was yours…..and I killed him or her."

"Eve…." Michael laid a hand on her head. "Don't cry over this…..it wasn't meant to be…sure its sad now but I promise you when we do have our baby it wont be like this. We would be happy. There would be no Brandon. We would be out of school…in our own house and…."

_Im her fiancée.. _Michael's voice rang in his head. He gave it some thought before and always wanted her to be his wife. Michael bit his lip. "Eve….."

"Yes?"

Michael was about to ask but then he remembered Eve saying how she wanted her proposal to be romantic. In a hospital isn't quite romantic. He smiled at her. "When you get discharged your living in my place. And we are going out to dinner."

Eve was taken aback by this. "What?"

"Just trust me and go with it.." Michael gave her a wink then a loving kiss on her soft lips.

Its set. Michael is ready to propose.

_Eve Glass….sounds wonderful!_

**Gracie**

Another fight. Gracie watched her parents argue through the crack of the door. Her mom shouting. Her father waving his hands all about in anger. Gracie couldn't take this. For years they've been like this, though nobody knows. Not even her aunt Claire. When her father saw her peaking in he charged at the door and slammed it hard in her face. Gracie stared at it for a while then walked downstairs. How long were they going to argue today? An hour? Two? Gracie shook her head and smiled. "Cheer up girl you get to see Adam today!" Gracie shoved on her boots and left. She locked the door then skipped to Adam's house. She knocked. Shane answered. "Oh great….it's the ginger…." He greeted. Even though he jokes, it sort of stings. But Gracie couldn't show that it hurts. No matter what. Gracie stuck her tongue out. "Is brother home?"

"I think so." Shane stepped aside. She came in and proceeded up to Adam's room. She knocked. No answer. She was hesitant at first but she let herself in, there she was greeted with a boy in his bed. He was asleep. His hair covered half his face. Gracie bent down to his bed and removed his hair. She smiled when seeing his peaceful face. Adam looked so gorgeous. So amazing. Gracie stared at his lips. She wondered if they were soft like she imagined. She bit her lip as she looked around to see if anyone was looking. Nobody was. She leaned in close to him and was inches away when his eyes slowly opened, she pulled back in time before he could notice her. Her face felt red. She covered her mouth as she watched him sit up slowly. He gazed at her, still half asleep. "Hey."

She uncovered her mouth and smiled. "Good morning!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Gracie blushed and shook her head. "Just visiting. Um…say this Friday…you want to um…go out?"

Adam looked at her for a moment. He plopped on the floor with her and crossed his legs. "You mean…on a date?"

Gracie looked at him then at her lap. "M-maybe….does it have to be a date?"

"No. not unless you want it to be."

Gracie stood up on his knees. She kissed his forehead and smiled more. "Then it's a date. I'll be here around six."

Adam's face turned red Gracie noticed as she looked back. She gave him one last smile before she closed his door. Coming down she giggled to herself. She said bye to everyone who was up and left. Even her parents arguing wouldn't ruin her mood.

Her very first date. What should she wear?

Could Friday come now?

**Claire**

For weeks Claire has felt this strange feeling like she's being followed. Maybe its her imagination. Maybe she's been staying up to much studying. Claire stuck her hands in her coat pocket. February. The coldest month of the year. It was a block away from her house when she started hearing footsteps. She didn't think much of it until she started pacing and they did the same. She was scared to look back but she did every time. And every time she did nothing was there. When got inside her house she paused in the act of closing her door. She saw a man standing on the other side of the street. He looked familiar. But she couldn't remember where she saw him. They both stared at one another till finally Shane's voice spooked her so much that she slammed the door close while turning around towards her. Shane gave her a look. "Man Claire, no more scary movies for you."

He didn't noticed. That was good. Claire sighed in relief and laughed. "Yeah sorry about that."

"No sweat. So you want to come up to my room and…play." Shane winked.

Claire blushed. "I don't know. Its my first time"

"Oh come on I'll be gentle on you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to his room. He sat down. She sat beside him. "Now don't be scared okay?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared.

Shane grabbed his controller and another one to hand to her. She took it then started playing with him. "This is easy."

10 wins later and Claire threw the controller down on the bed. "This is so boring. How can you do this all day?"

"You got to have a passion for video games. Its okay that your not into them." Shane said as he paused his game. He put the controller down and pulled her down with him as he laid on the bed. He smiled at her. "Your so beautiful."

She blushed. "You think so?"

Shane propped himself up on his elbow and laid his hand on her cheek. She gazed up at him, blushing like mad. "I know so." He replied. They were inches apart when Shane's door suddenly slammed open. Shane quickly jumped off of her incase it was his mother. Claire sat up. They both saw it was Adam. "Adam?"

Adam looked at his brother then at Claire. He stppped at Claire and grabbed both her hands. "Claire!" He even got in her face which startled Claire. "Y-Yes!?"

"I need your help!" Adam begged. He let go of her hands and sat on the floor. Claire sat cross legged on the side of the bed. Shane took the spot next to her. Adam frowned. "You see um…tomorrow….Gracie and I….well-"

"Have a date? Let me guess you need my help to figure out what to wear? What to do? And money?"

Adam looked stumped. He nodded. "How did you-?"

"Earlier this week Gracie dragged me over to her place and made me help her. So where do you wish to go on your first date?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't even have money for somewhere special like Shane did."

"I didn't take her out to a fancy place Adam. I just took her to a party at Mike's house."

"That's right. Look you don't have to be so fancy. You just got to find entertainment and food. Just do a movie at home and dinner here. Mom has to work on Fridays. Alyssa isn't here. Shane and I will probably be in our rooms or in the living room."

"Wait you two arent leaving as well…"

"Yeah and leave a fourteen year old boy with a thirteen year old girl? Do you know how horny you teenagers are?" Shane asked.

Adam glared. "Speak for yourself butt looker. I don't go around staring at women's breast and butts all day at school like you."

Claire looked over at Shane to see his face was red. Claire was a little hurt that he looked at other women and not her but she could understand it a little. She hasn't even gave him a chance for second base. _No wonder he looks at other women…._ The thought made Claire even more depressed but she kept a composed face on. "Adam you talk to much!" Shane growled.

"Im only speaking the truth. Anyways I'll go see what I can do since Claire is looking a bit down and your pissed off." Adam held up his hand and waved before shutting the door. After the click sounded Shane went over to lock it.

"Damn brat."

Claire stared at Shane. Her eyes slowly shifted down to his jeans that were sagging a bit. Her eyes shifted away immediately. She got to her feet. "Well I guess I'll go study." Shane stopped her at the door. He stood in front of it. Blocking her only way out. He held his hands up. "Claire you should know that he's only a boy. He doesn't know what he's talking about-"

"Shane…."

"Ah. Yes?"

Claire gave him the coldest look. "Could you please move?"

Shane shook his head. "No, Claire im trying to tell you that you don't need to get upset about this. Yes I look at other women but you're my only one! I promise!"

Claire sighed. "Idiot. I already know that. Now let me leave. I have a chem test tomorrow."

"But-"

"Shane if you keep talking about it then I really will dwell on it later. And your starting to piss me off! Just let me leave already!" Claire yelled. She didn't mean to yell, but he had it coming. He stared at her before silently moving out of the way. She opened up the door and went to her room. She closed her door. She went to her desk. Opened her chem book and hoped that she'd forget what had happened by the next morning. Later that night Claire was about to hit the sheets when she noticed a shadow of a person on the side of Gracie's house. Fear struck her for a long moment as she went to her window to get a closer look. It was a man's shadow. She was so intent on the shadow that she spun around when her door banged open. Her heart was pounding nearly out of her chest. "Shane?" She said breathlessly. She laid a hand on her chest and took a glance out the window. The shadow was gone. Now Claire felt really scared.

"Claire! I know you don't want to hear this right now but…."

Shane started and again he hadn't noticed. He took her hands as he sat down. "I have to tell you this. When I look at girls…I see only you…when I look at girls assets…I see yours and well…I just really want to-you know have sex with you but I know to wait. And I really want to….umm do adult things with you but I know you wanted to wait…so-" Claire covered his mouth with her hand. She smiled at him. Her hand uncovered his mouth and skimmed his cheek. "Shane stop stressing over this. Its okay. I understand." She smiled. She lifted herself up and kissed his lips. She stared into his eyes. "Im not mad."

"Your not?"

"Why would I be? You haven't touched any other girl but me. So im fine."

Shane looked relieved. Claire felt it but only for a moment until she heard a bang on the door. Both Shane and Claire looked at each other. Shane pulled her along with him as they both rushed down stairs. Shane was the first to the door. Once opened it revealed a cop standing there. Holding a girl who looked to be nineteen. The girl was banged up pretty bad. It took a moment for Claire to recognize her but she gasped when she did.

"Alyssa!?"

**Alright. This chapter is….idk. The next chapter I hoped to be better. This chapter I wasn't really feeling it. I mean yes Michael and Eve were there then theres Adam and Gracie but this was supposed to be about Shane and Claire. So im next chap im only making it about Claire and Shane. I can only hand so many POVs. Hoped you liked!**

**Please Review! It'd mean a lot to me to hear your opinions and thoughts!**

**Love you!**

**-MIKI-**


	7. Chapter 7: The RIP Alyssa Collins

**Hi guys. My second attempt of doing chapter 7. You don't know how hard it was to actually think of a damn idea. Lol.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Shane**

Shane gazed at his sister with worry. Her condition seems better than it was hours ago. Her bruises were still dark as ever. Her cuts now covered. Who did this to her. Shane wondered while staring down at his sleeping sister. He was so consumed in worry that he didn't even feel Claire's arms wrap around his arm. His eyes shifted towards his girlfriend. "Claire…"

Claire looked tired. Much younger than what she really was. He turned towards her, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Why don't you go on to bed. Its nearly three. Don't you have a test as well?"

She shrugged. "I do." She clasped her hands locking her arms around his waist. She leaned against his chest. "But I wouldn't be able to study or sleep. Not when your sister is in her state…an you…"

"What about me?"

Her eyes looked up at me. "Shane, your face says it all." She said. He frowned then gathered up a small smile. "Don't worry Claire. My sister is a fighter. Go on to bed…"

"Come with me."

"Claire-" He began but was shushed by the index of Claire's finger. She cupped his face and her brown eyes gazed into his. Her beauty was enchanting. Her spell she was casting upon him was overpowering him.

"Shane. She's a fighter. So lets go to sleep." She said as she hugged his hand with hers. She gave him a smile that warmed his heart. "You need the sleep." He sighed telling her that the spell she casted worked. He let her lead him to her bedroom, she shut the door then laid him down. She laid right next to him, her head under his chin and on top of his chest. "Don't worry Shane. She's going to be okay."

Shane thought she would be right. He wanted to believe her. He really did. Weeks past and Alyssa was hospitaled all that time. Three weeks later we found out she had brain damage to her head. She wouldn't survive another month. Shane held Claire's hand tightly as the doctor stood before him and his family. He frowned. "Im sorry to say…..but….."

That day Alyssa was pronounced dead. Shane felt numb while his brother started crying in Gracie's arms. Claire went into Shane's arms as she cried as well. For Shane though, he had no tears to shed. Or maybe he was just in too much shock to release any. A couple weeks went by in a blur. School. Home. On the day of Alyssa's funeral Shane gazed at his sisters corpse. He felt pain in his chest as memories over flowed his head. He clutched the side of the coffin. He closed his eyes. What was the point? Shane thought in anger. If she was just going to die….. Then what was the point! "Shane?" A soothing voice brought his dark, painful thoughts to a halt. Her touch made his eyes open and his body stop shaking. He looked at her. Claire's eyes were red and puffy. Her face pale as a ghost. She looked down at Alyssa's body. Tears threatened her eyes. "God, who could of done this to her? Its not fair. She never did anything."

Shane stayed quiet. His eyes were on Claire then his sister. He shoved his hands in his pockets. A touch on his shoulder made him turn. His mother stood there. Her eyes and face was exactly like Claire's but worse. For weeks his mother hadn't shown anyone a real smile. She always seemed to be faking. He noticed his brother sees it as well. Adam stood at Shane's mom's side along with Gracie. Hand in hand. Shane opened up his arms to his mother and engulfed her in a hug. She smelled wonderful. As always. "Who could of done this to her?" She asked. Shane didn't respond to the question he asked himself.

He had to know who killed his sister.

Now.

**Claire**

Claire hung up her phone before taking off on her bike towards home. Its months since Alyssa's death and finally everything seems to be going back to the way it was, though they still had pain inside them but it was washed over by remembrance. Claire was two blocks from her house when her cell started vibrating. She skidded to a stop and checked to see who it was. Michael. She picked up the phone. "Hey."

"Hey. How are things going?" He asked.

"Better. Shane and his family is still coping but their getting better."

"And you?"

"Im dealing. How are you guys? Eve?" She asked. She squeezed the bike handle with her free hand when she heard a noise from the alley way that was behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see nothing. She closed her eyes and looked ahead. Her imagination. She thought. She decided to focus on Michael. Well at least try.

"She's alright. The baby is good too. We're living together now."

"Oh. that's so cool." Claire chimed hoping to pull off the act of nothings wrong. She gasped when footsteps were approaching her from behind, she didn't dare look over her shoulder. She was to afraid. Instead she started peddling on her bike slowly, focusing on what's ahead and Michael's voice. "Do you know what gender it is?"

"A girl Eve thinks. I sure hope not. Girls are way to much."

Claire laughed. "Im sure your baby girl will be just as wonderful as you are." voices from behind made her peddle faster. The sounds of running made her breath go heavy. "Claire? Are you okay?"

"I have to go." She said and hung up, pocketed her phone and peddled faster. She was at one block when something hit her on her back, making her come to a complete stop. She looked over her shoulder finally to see three men. One man she recognized. Her body trembled at just the sight of him. "Frank….Collins…." Her voice shook.

He smiled. "Hows my little girl doing?" He asked. Her eyes widened. Claire stared at him. Shock so great that it froze her in place. He did it. He killed her. He murdered her. Frank made his way to Claire while her thoughts consumed her. He grabbed her arm when she finally got out of her thoughts, though it was too late he already had pulled her off the bike and slammed her against the wall. She slid down, staring up at him. "You monster…." She breathed. "She was your own daughter! You killed her!" She choked. He grabbed her shirt collar, pulled her up to him to where her feet dangled. She held onto his fists. "She was a pest. Who needed what was coming to her. Now….your going to me next. Or maybe my wife. I would love to see her one last time before I kill her."

Claire's eyes grew wider. Anger boiled over her. "How can you say that!?"

"Easy. I feel nothing for them. Especially that punk ass boy of mine."

"Adam?"

"No Shane. If he only stayed back…..this would of ended different." He said. Anger consumed her enough to make her spit in his eyes, making him let her go. Once she hit the ground she swept him off his feet by kicking her leg into his, leading his legs to fold. The other two guys now tried to grab at her but she kicked one while knocking the other one in the eye, after doing so she hopped on her bike and peddled like mad. She didn't stop until she was at her house, she hopped off and ran for her door, to jittery for her key she banged on the door, yelling for someone to answer. She looked back to see the men coming towards the house. "Shane!" She screamed louder. When the men got to the drive way she widened her eyes. She pounded her fist on the door harder. When she saw the porch light shine the three men sped away and the door swung open making Claire fall into someone's arms. She saw it was Shane. He looked very sleepy but concerned. "Claire?"

She stared up at him and hugged his neck barring her face in his shirt as she started to sob. "Hey are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Shane…I was so scared…." She sobbed. Shane swung the door closed before scooping her up, bridal style. He carried her to his room where she saw Adam and Gracie playing games. They stopped when their eyes peered on Claire. Shane sat down letting Claire sit in his lap. "What happened Claire?" He asked.

Claire wiped her eyes and looked into his. "He was going to kill me."

"Who?" Adam asked while sitting next to Shane. Gracie sat beside Adam.

Claire felt her body tremble. She bit her lip. "Your father…." She choked.

Their eyes went wide. But they continued to listen to her as she told them about how Frank confessed into killing his own daughter and now is after the rest of them. Shane stood her up as he stood himself. He didn't look surprised. He didn't look sad. He looked angry. "Adam…."

"Yes?"

"Stay here. Watch over her."

"Shane what are you going to do?" She asked as she followed him to the door. Claire saw his hand clutch the door knob before turning to her. He held her shoulders and gave her a tender, love filled warm kiss. When he pulled away she saw pain in his eyes. "Stay here. Ill come back to you." He said before closing the door with a click. Claire felt worried.

She didn't like how he looked at her. How he left. And how he told her that.

Then she realized something horror…..

He was going to kill him…..Her eyes went wide.

"We have to stop him!" She yelled.

We have to or else!

**Okay guys yes I killed off Alyssa but honestly that gave me a story and some kind of crap to do lol.**

**Im planning on having my new story be the sequel to this! Haha.**

**Anyways I hope you guys still follow and read it. Sorry it took so long! Writers block loved me. Haha. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**-Miki-**


	8. Chapter 8: The Proposal

**Im back! I hope you enjoyed the last chap! Enjoy this chap!**

**Chapter 8**

**Shane**

He's dead. He's more then dead. Shane will go to the grave and take him with, so that bastard wont take another family member of his away. He's never been a real father. Shane never considered him as one. All those hits. All those tears. The pain he put upon his mother and sister. Shane's calmness had vanished replacing it with anger. Despair. Wanting revenge. He knew where his father would be lurking. Always in alley ways like a rat. Shane gazed at his father. "You came boy. I was hoping that girl would be stupid enough to say something."

"You kill me? Fine. Kill me. Let my brother and mother live. They did nothing to you! Neither did Alyssa!"

"They didn't have to. You foolish boy."

Shane gritted his teeth. "So you just killed her for no reason!? She was on her way with her life and you killed her! Im taking you with me when I die!"

Frank laughed. Clearly amused. It made Shane hate him more. "You kill me? Right. Boys." Shane didn't notice that their were two other men, one at each of his side. Both men held Shane's arms back. Shane struggled. "Let go!" He yelled as he looked up at them then at his father. His eyes widened when his father pulled out a gun. A gun. No. Shane closed his eyes. He heard the gun get ready for fire. Dammit it cant end like this! Shane yelled in his head. He stared at the gun that was now pointed at him. At his head. "I will kill. And then….you mother. Your bother…and that stupid whore of yours."

Shane's anger filled him head to toe. His eyes glowered at his dad. Shane was about to get his rear in action when he noticed someone coming up from behind. It wasn't just someone. It was about four people. He noticed it was Michael. Claire. Adam. And Gracie. Michael grabbed nearby wood and lifted it over his head then took a big swung, slamming the wood up side Shane's dads head. Knocking him down to his feet, dropping the gun. Frank looked up to widen his eyes. "Michael?"

Michael said nothing and retrieved the gun. He then pointed it at my father. His eyes dark. his face frozen. Scary. Shane took this time to swing the both men who were holding his arms back in collision with one another making them knock out. Shane then rushed over to Michael. He peered down at his father who was now getting into a sitting position. Shane then looked over to see Claire, Adam and Gracie. Adam and Gracie were a little further away then Claire. Shane rushed to Claire. "What the hell Claire!? I told you I'd be back-" He didn't get another word out. He didn't see it coming either. Her hand smacked his face so hard that he staggered back. She grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him against the wall. He cupped his cheek as he looked at her. Her eyes filled with anger and worry. "You are such an idiot! You don't ever leave me like that again! What if we got here to late! You'd be dead. Or close to it." She released the collar and frowned. "He's not worth your life Shane. He may have killed your sister but he didn't kill the memories you had with her. He didn't take away the love you have for her. And she would of beaten the crap out of you if she was here now!"

Shane gazed at her. "I cant have you be killed. You're the only family that your mother and brother has! If you die….they'll die. So stop thinking of yourself and think of the family you got!" She added before backing away and going to Michael. With just one touch she got Michael to go back to being the happy go lucky Mike. "He's not worth it Mike. We'll just call the cops."

"They wont do shit." Frank laughed.

"We'll take him there. You take Shane home." Michael said as he nodded for Adam's help. They heaved Frank up into the car then drove away, leaving Claire and Shane all alone.

Shane walked silently with Claire. He went for her hand but she pulled back. "Are you that mad?" Shane asked.

"Does your face still hurt?"

"Yes."

"Then that should be your answer." She said flatly as she walked ahead. Shane stared at her then huffed. He pocketed his hands. "I was only wanting to protect you guys." He mumbled so low that she didn't hear him. He didn't bother saying it louder. He just stayed silent the whole walk there.

Way to go Shane…

**Claire**

Claire felt terrible giving him the silent treatment for the rest of the evening. But he did deserve it. Going off and getting himself killed. She just couldn't handle that. She rolled on her side and stared out her window. Her eyes caught sight of the full moon. "Did I do the right thing Alyssa?" Claire asked, expecting no answer. Tears invaded her eyes along with the memories that filled her head. Claire felt pain inside her chest. It hurt so bad. The knock on the door made the memories fade and her wipe her tears. "Who is it!?"

"Shane." A muffled voice came out from behind the door. Claire sighed and covered herself with her covers more. Claire stared at window. "Come on in." He did. He stayed at the door though.

"Claire…. Im sorry. I was an idiot." He softly said. She heard footsteps going towards her bed. He eased himself onto the bed, she felt his weight shift the bed downwards a little. His hand laid on her shoulder. "Claire please speak to me?" He begged. She bit her lip and turned over onto her back. She gazed up at him. "Claire….I just wanted to protect you guys…..I didn't want to loose you like I did Alyssa." Shane struggled out his words. He wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the TV that was across the room. "I wanted to take action before…..before I killed you too." He said, removing his hand away from her, crouching over letting his bangs fall over his eyes, hiding away. Claire sat up. She was stunned by his words. She laid her hand on his back. "Shane what are you talking about?"

Shane clutched his hands into fists. "I went through Alyssa's stuff. My father was stalking for days. And then…." Shane's adams apple bobbed a little as he gulped. "He hit her. The swelling of her brain was already there when she showed at our doorstep…..she was holding on…and I didn't do shit for her." Shane's voice grew sharper on the last part. It made her heart break. He lifted his head up. "Im her brother. I was supposed to be there for her." He choked. Tears streaked his cheek and at that moment he broke down. She got on her feet and went between his legs letting his arms hold her as he laid his head against her torso. She ran her fingers through his brown hair. Hearing his crying made her heart shatter. She laid her head on his. Tears that wanted to escape earlier finally did. She started crying along with him. "Its not your fault Shane. You just couldn't help her this time. Maybe she wanted to do this on her own." Claire cried then kneeled down to him and cupped his face making his eyes look into hers. "You were the best brother around. You still are. She knew that."

His hands laid on hers. "I killed her though." His voice croaked. She shook her head. "You didn't! Shane….. You saved her as many times as you could…..now your job is done. She's safe and in a better place." Claire wiped his tears and put her forehead to his. "Don't ever blame yourself. You did your best…" She added. Her eyes staring at his. She pulled back and laid her lips on his for only a second then started to pull away when Shane grabbed her hand. He stared at her with a broken small smile. "Let me stay here tonight?"

She smiled and combed his hair. "Of course."

It seemed like time stopped. Them laying there in the dark in each others arms. Claire had her head on Shane's chest. She listened to his heart beat along with his breathing. It was music to her ears. His hand on her shoulder was like a cover to her, making her safe from shadows. "Claire?"

"Yes…."

He was hesitant long enough to make her prop herself on her elbow and look at him. "Yes Shane?"

"Claire… will you….." Shane began. Claire stared at him then smiled. "Yes?" She saw a hint of pink come about his cheeks. His eyes were on her. "Marry me?"

Her eyes widened at the question as they both sat up. "What?"

"Will you marry me Claire…."

Her mouth dropped at the question and her mind went blank with no answer…..

What will she do?

**Alrighty Im done wif this chapter! I hope you liked! I know I do!**

**Review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Thank you!**

**-Miki-**


	9. Chapter 9: The Two Years Passing

**Hey guys! Im back! I hope your liking the updates!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Shane**

Two years. Two years since the I dos. And the first times. Two years since Shane made Claire his official wife. In those two years they managed to find a house in their neighborhood to where Shane could see his mother and brother and Claire could see her family as well. Shane stared out the window as he washed the dishes. His mind was filled with Claire. Shane was surprised that Claire said yes when she did, though he was glad to have married her. He's glad to have graduated. Now they work and do grown up things. "Shane!"

He set the dish down and walked down the hall towards their bedroom, he came into their bathroom to see Claire holding a pregnancy test stick. She was still in her boxers and baggy shirts. He stood there waiting for her to look up. When she did she had a huge smile on her face. She gave him the stick. He looked at her then at it. His mouth dropped and eyes grew wide. "Your…."

"Pregnant!" She announced and hugged his torso then backed off. "I cant wait to tell Eve and Michael!"

Shane stared at Claire with a small nervous smile. "Claire….I don't think-"

"You told me we could have a baby Shane!""I know but this early? We still havent had the time to shop for supplies. And we are working like hell to even make rent." Shane said. "How can we afford a baby?"

She frowned, her eyes dimmed. Her face got sadder then she looked at herself in the mirror. She hung her head low as if she was having second thoughts. Shane saw fear in her eyes as well. He sat the test down and laid his hands on her shoulders. He started to rub. "Don't get so down Claire. We'll pull through. Im just worried as usual."

"You don't want a baby do you?"Shane hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek then her neck and held her close. "I do. I've always wanted your child." He turned her around and kissed her lips. He smiled down at her. "I still do." He cupped her face and kissed her head. "I love you and our baby." He laid his hand on her tummy. "I cant wait to meet her."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Itll be a girl." Shane winked then led her to the kitchen. "Now why don't I make you breakfast?"

She smiled apologetically to Shane. "Im sorry. Eve asked me over. You want to come with me?"

Shane thought about it for a moment. He looked down at her. "Alright. We can."

"Auntie Claire!" A small girl smiled up at both Shane and Claire after the door opened. The girl had blue eyes with brown hair. Her skin was just like Eve's. behind her Eve came up with a smile. "Hey!" Eve looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Ellie go find daddy for mommy." Ellie gave her mom a smile before racing off. Claire came in and Shane followed.

"So I have some news." Claire said as they all sat down for breakfast. Eve and Michael stared at them too. Claire smiled. "Im pregnant."

"Really? Who's the father?" Michael joked which earned him a playful punch on the arm from Shane. Michael laughed then smiled. "Congratz guys…..Shane good luck."

"Huh?"

Michael shook his head. "So how's the job going?"

"Okay. I mean it pays good." Shane said as he picked at his food. "Anyways how are you guys doing?"

"Great." Michael responded.

"Totally." Eve agreed. And breakfast continued. After visiting for a few more hours playing with Ellie Shane and Claire decided to pay a visit to his family. Coming in Shane looked around the house, Claire's old house. It all started here. "Mom! Adam?" He called out. When he heard a noise upstairs he looked up to see Adam at the top of the stairs. He's gotten taller, his hair grew more and he really was growing into more of a man as each day passes. "Hey Adam." Shane greeted as he came up to them. Claire gave him a hug then a kiss on a cheek. "Where's mom?" she asked.

"On her way home." Adam smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Well we wanted to share some news. Is Gracie and her mother here?"

"After they get done with court."

Shane almost forgot that. Once Abby found out about Mark she immediately went to file a divorce. He was really pissed so Gracie and her mother decided to move in here while they sell the place next door. Shane shrugged then plopped on the couch. "Well damn. Claire you wanna go on home or what?"

"Don't you have work soon? Why don't you go ahead. I want to tell them."

"By yourself? No way. Ill stay. Today I have off." Shane sighed and laid on the couch. He yawned and closed his eyes. He never meant to doze off.

Sadly he did though.

**Claire**

Claire couldn't help but smile at her husband. He always looked so cute sleeping. It made her heart race just to watch him. He could always make her feel things that were just so unnatural to her, but she didn't mind it at all. Molly looked better these days. She seemed stronger and looked more with energy. Abby and Gracie do to. "So what did you want to tell us?" Abby asked as she sat on the fireplace. Gracie leaned up against Adam, they've been together for two years now. Broke up for about a month or two then got back together. Now Claire smiled at her fifteen year old neice and sixteen year old brother in law then at her sister, her mother in law and sleeping husband. Her eyes shifted towards a picture of Alyssa on the in table. She was eighteen when that picture was taken. Pain started to swell up a little but Claire composed herself as she tried to wake up Shane. When he awoke they both sat on the same couch. "Mom…. Im pregnant." Claire smiled.

Shane held Claire's hand. "We're pregnant." He smiled.

The room went silent as they kept their eyes on Claire. It was a long silence, Claire was starting to regret telling them when Gracie came up to Claire and hugged her hand. "Great going girl! I cant wait to meet the little one!"

Adam came up behind her and smiled. "Yeah. Cant wait to be an uncle.

Abby gave Claire a big smile and encouraged along with the others but when Claire noticed Shane's mother looking at Alyssa's picture somehow the mood drew sorrowful. Claire got up and laid a hand on Shane's mother's arm, she looked up at Claire. "You okay?"

Shane's mom grabbed her arm and stood up. "Of course dear. Im happy for you." She kissed Claire's cheek and smiled. "I cant wait to be grandma."

"Its about time you two have a little cutie….so what are you going to name her…."

Claire looked at Shane. Shane looked at her then smiled at them. "Shane Alyssa Collins."

Claire thought about it for the moment and smiled. She liked it.

Shane Alyssa Collins…..

**Okay sorry for it being so short, I am trying to finish this so I can get to my new story. But trust me things will make sence…I hope haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review and tell me about your thoughts.**

**-Miki-**


	10. Chapter 10: The Heartbreaking Departure

**Okay im back guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chap!**

**This will be the last chapter and a short one as well.**

**Chapter 10**

**Claire**

If only her parents could see her now. Claire smiled at her three year old baby girl. Her brown locks. Her chestnut brown eyes. Absolutely beautiful. Claire imagined on what her parents might say if they were still alive. _How could you bring such filth into this world._

_You disgraced this family! _Claire rolled her eyes at her father's voice that rang inside her head for a bit, until Shane Alyssa came up to her. Her small face had a smile on. Her eyes were glowing with such happiness. "Mama. Daddy's home!" She cheered as she pointed at the car that was pulling into the drive way.

Claire smiled and got up. She went to her husband and the father of her baby girl. "Well hello handsome." She hugged and kissed his lips.

"My turn mama!" Shane whined as she held up her little arms, jumping like a kangeroo. Claire laughed as she watched Shane pick up his daughter. Shane smiled, kissing her all over.

This felt so nice. Though Claire should of known her happy life would be shattered so soon….

**Shane**

After putting Alyssa to sleep Shane sat at the foot of their bed. His elbows propped on his knees. He looked down as he let his thoughts consumed him. It seemed Claire's father was still alive. And he was after Claire. Shane glanced up at his wife. She was putting on her night gown. He stood up. "Claire…."

She turned towards him. "Yes?"

"I have to tell you something…..sit…." He began. When she sat he took the spot next to her and held her hand tightly as he broke the news to her.

"What!? I thought you killed him!"

"I thought so too but….he's alive. It seems that my brother spotted him in town. We have to lead him as far away from here as we can."

Claire shook her head. "But Alyssa!"

"Will be safe. As long as we are not here. She wont be known to him. We need to leave Claire. Back to your home…."

Claire gazed at Shane for a long while, frowned then nodded. "Alright…."

A few days later they dropped Alyssa off at Shane's mother. Shane told her to make sure that Alyssa is well taken care of by Eve, Michael, her, his brother and his girlfriend. Shane didn't know how long they'll be gone. But he hoped not too long.

He kneeled down to his littler girl. She was in tears. "Now don't cry my angel."

"But you weaving me." She sobbed as she hugged onto her rabbit that Claire and Shane bought for her when she was born. Shane's heart broke as he watched his daughter sob. He kept himself composed though. He laid a hand on her head. "We'll be back. Very soon."

Claire kneeled down beside Shane. "When we do return, we'll do whatever you like princess. I promise." She held Alyssa's small hand. "Be a good girl. A big girl. And wait for us. We'll hurry back to you." Claire kept her voice steady but Shane knew how much she wanted to cry. Shane held his daughter tightly then kissed her head. Claire did the same before handing Alyssa over to Shane's mother.

Shane let Claire out first then looked over at his daughter. He saw she wasn't crying anymore. But smiling a weak one as she waved. Shane smiled back then waved back at her. He looked at his family. "Take care of her."

"We will…"

Shane closed the door, got to the car then pulled away. Leaving behind the one person who meant the world to them. He got one last glance at his daughter who was looking out the living room window before the house disappeared as they turned the corner…

A broken departure….

_Forgive us Alyssa_….

_The end._

**Okay well this story is done. Sorry if it seemed rush! Im just so happy about my new story! Be sure to check it out!**

**Its called The Findings!**

**Review and tell me how I did. I hoped you guys liked it! **

**-MIKI-**


End file.
